Saiyan Customs
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Chapter 8 updated 11/26/15- Post Namek there is some confusion. Vegeta assumes living with Bulma is an invitation to begin a mating, or relationship. Vegata assumes she attends him to be her mate. Why else would she be doing the things she is doing to him? Yamcha never will stand a chance in this story. Please review. Suggestions for Chapter 9- never easy planning a characters end.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan Customs

By: Super Girl

AN: DBZ not mines.

Chapter 1

Everything changed in a moment and a great distance across the galaxy ended in a grassy field. Dozens of refugees from Namek laid in the grass looking at the sky in wonder. A boy in armor rejoiced dancing a bit. A blue haired girl feel into the lush long grass like a child would on a snow day, swishing her arms and legs breathing in the fresh air. They were on Earth, safe and away from Freeza.

There he stood dark raven hair up against a tree demining the world. He hated everything at that moment. He hated his defeat and Freeza's success. He hated Kakarotto's Son Gohan. He hated life in general. He wished at that moment he was still in hell. All that was to change for him.

"Home Boy!" He looked up and seen the girl from Namek with Blue hair called Bulma, he wasn't fully listening to her. She gave up and walked over to the others to talk to them. He was frustrated, he was the Prince of all Saiyans, now nothing to live for no goals the last of his kind.

"Did you hear me?" the blue haired girl asked again. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes talking to the others about their lost friends. Condolences to Gohan over his father and the loss of Krillian.

"Idiots, just wish him to the Earth check in station then back to life with a second wish!" Vegeta spat at the others. The Nameks shook a little in fear. The boy came up to Vegeta to thank him and was swatted away. The woman made a compliment then looked up and started to talk to herself. Vegeta decided at this moment he was in hell after all.

"That means you to Home Boy!" this time she stood in front of him. The woman started to ramble on a comment about her being treated like a lady. "So are you going to come home with me?" she asked. It was at that moment Vegeta's eye widen. What information had he missed ignoring everyone. "What?!" he yelled at the woman who stepped back.

"I was seeing if you wanted to come to my home with me. It's not like you have other offers for a place do you?" she asked with her hands on her hips obviously annoyed. Vegeta looked the woman up and down. Had she just asked him, to live with her? "Do you know what you asked me?" Vegeta said separating himself from the tree. Bulma shifted herself preparing herself for a reaction.

"Yea." She said softly. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked. She wasn't sure what the issue was with him. Had Bulma known in Saiyan customs that was an invitation to a relationship she may have declined. Vegeta looked her up and down some, sure he had admitted she was attractive. "Listen, my dad is on his way here to pick up everyone… and you could come stay with me." She re-offered. Vegeta's eye widen some more. _'So her father is okay with an adult male living with her? She is wanting me to be her potential mate…'_ he thought.

Soon a large air bus landed and the Nameks loaded up with the boy named Gohan. Bulma walked back to Vegeta who was still thinking over things. She reached her hand out to him, "I promise not to bite. Well, not to hard" She said winking, and that did it for Vegeta he followed her to the air bus. _'I'll bite you back too woman'_. He thought smirking.

Once on ground the female's parents figured out the Namek's living arrangements. Some were in guest houses, some on the oldest daughter Tight's floor and her parents' apartment floor. Then Bulma came up to Vegeta she seemed a bit frazzled. "So it looks like it is just me and you on the third floor- which is my apartment- well I guess now ours." Bulma said to Vegeta. _'Because the Namek's are scared shitless of you.'_ She thought. That confirmed it for Vegeta, she was implementing the start of a formal relationship.

It was obvious to Vegeta she needed protection, obviously he was the strongest, now. He followed her on to the main floor then over to an elevator. She was nervous, had she expected him to perform with her already, or was she scared of him. She seemed calmer than on Namek. 'DING'.

The elevator ride was quick and the woman explained the elevator buttons. "Were on this bottom here, it is a number three." She said pointing. "This G is the ground floor." She said pointing to another. "After you are settled in my dad said you wanted to see the other ship, which is fine." She said gulping some.

Vegeta stepped closer to her as the door opened. There was a hall way to a very large living room with large panels of glass showing the city and the rest of the property. "Here I will show you to your room." That comment perked his ears up. He fallowed the woman across the living room to a large hallway which was angled like a circle fallowing the building's curvature.

She pointed to a door, "Vegeta, this is your room, mine is across here." She said pointing straight across from his. He nodded some frowning, 'So this must be part of her test, keeping me close, but not to close.' The woman opened his room up and walked to a door inside opening it up. "Here is the bathroom. I am sure you need a bath. I will have clean clothes for you." She said. Vegeta nodding understanding, in his culture this was common for the interested woman to cook, clean, cloth their warriors as well as challenge them to prove themselves. She seemed to not be ready to share the same quarters.

Bulma had to snap her fingers to get Vegeta's attention. "Do you need help with the water settings?" Vegeta shook his head 'No'. Bulma smiled some. "Okay, I'll be back and I will leave you some clothing out, I'll get you some better clothing later, but it will be something for now. I'll clean your armor too!" Vegeta nodded looking the woman over. She, herself as well needed cleaned she was however being a good potential mate taking care of him first and his armor. She turned and left the room leaving Vegeta to bathe.

After having a cold, then hot shower, eating soap and washing with conditioner Vegeta was cleaner. He had a lot on his mind. Everything was different here. He had an offer for a relationship. He had no one left. He had nowhere to go. If he passed the woman's test now he accepted to live here and protect her, he could have something. He did leave with her, he accepted her offer. He would have to prove himself to her and she in return would need to prove she was worthy of him, the Prince of all Saiyans.

…to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan Customs

Chapter 2

Super Girl

AN: Still I no own the DBZ. Thank you for the reviews. I will be doing edits later on chapters. I really needed the comments it was encouraging and motivating.

The next day after resting Vegeta was going to learn about the function of the space pod. To be more exact the gravity function. Vegeta had cleaned clothes, as 'his' woman promised. He decided to wear his armor once cleaned, especially since her father was allowing him to train. This re-implemented the thought of him being accepted by her parents, and mostly her father. Her mother as well was very nice and invited him to join her for breakfast since the Nameks did not consume food, he proudly cleared the table of delights.

There he stood in a duplicate Pod the 3rd class traveled in. "Now Son, here is the emergency stop button." The elderly man said. Vegeta's eyes widen at being called 'Son'. Vegeta was even surer that the earthlings were more similar to the Saiyans. After all the two species could produce heirs. The wheels in Vegeta's head were spinning. _'Yes of course… minus the lack of strength these weaklings must be decedents of abandoned Saiyan children.'_ To Vegeta this made sense. After all the Saiyans were space travelers for thousands of years, and they would send their weaker children to different planets. It made sense to him especially with the fact Kakarotto had a child. That was a miracle in itself…

"What do you think, Son?" the older gentleman asked Vegeta. Vegeta smirked. "This will do just fine." He said smirking. Everything was going for Vegeta on this planet, he would finally have everything he had been denied for the last twenty-five years. "Good to hear Vegeta, my daughter explained to my wife and I the thing you did on Namek, joining sides with us. I know if may have been hard for you to rebelled against your former master. I don't know what I could ever do to thank you." The man took out a cigarette out of his pack and placed one in his mouth and lit it.

"Bulma, is my youngest." The man explained to Vegeta. "Bulma has always wanted to be like her older sister Tights. Tights was an adventure and seemed to attract trouble." The man laughed taking the cigarette out of his mouth puffing smoke. "Bulma, she's always been involved in Capsule Corp. Tights, has had her writing career, sounds selfish, but Bulma has been raised to take over for me since Tights has no interest in the company." Vegeta nodded understanding that Bulma had importance as his heir.

"Bunny, my wife seems impressed with you as well." The man took another drag of his cigarette. "You might be careful Son, I think you are fitting right in with the family." He laughed puffing. "I think a space pod for training is a small thank you from us." Vegeta smirked crossing his arms. He had both the woman's parents in his corner. "Yes, I will protect your daughter. On my honor as the Prince of Saiyans." The man smiled and patted the Warrior Prince on the back.

Later that day after training for a few hours it was time for lunch. Vegeta re-called the female's mother invited him to eat lunch with the family. After learning the planet's time concept he decided to join them for food. The Saiyan had left his capsule and had to walk around the Nameks who gave him death glares. The glares only made Vegeta smirk some. _'Stupid Asexual slugs'_. He thought smirking as he entered the largest building.

Vegeta went to the Elevator and pressed the number one to the elder Briefs apartment floor. With a Ding he was on their living room like he had been for breakfast. "Oh Hi Sweetheart!" called Mrs. Briefs- the mother. "There is our hero!" she chimed walking over to him. He had noticed that the older daughter called Tights was there sitting at the table next to the elderly man, the women's father. He had noticed the Blue haired woman wasn't there yet. "Where is the woman?" he asked looking around he couldn't sense her energy or Ki.

"Sis, she's picking up lunch. Since you are not form here, Bulma suggested to get some food of the 'World' for you to try to see what you like." Tights said smiling. Vegeta nodded taking a seat next to the empty one, where Bulma would seat. Tights was looking him over, Vegeta had noticed she looked like Bulma minus the coloring was of their mother's and had the father's eyes. "So…you are a Saiyan." Tights asked eyeing the man, snorting some.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I am the Prince of them." Tights nodded. "I know of Saiyans. My friend is a Galactic Patrolman." She said sipping water. "I also know Goku is one, so I am assuming the reputation of being blood thirsty, rapist and evil is just a rumor?" Vegeta's eyes widen some. _'There it is-the cock-blocker.'_ He thought. Bulma's parents both looked at Tights with complex looks.

"Tights, you know that his race was in-slaved by Freeza…" said Dr. Briefs. Vegeta took a deep breath shaking his head. Tights eyed Vegeta causing his eyebrow to raise. "Vegeta, forgive her; her friend Jaco seems to not like Saiyans." Mrs. Briefs said gently patting his shoulder who was sitting on the other side of him. Vegeta was getting upset. What she had said was true minus the rape part, but he was not going to be sabotaged. At that moment the elevator dinged and Bulma emerged with boxes of Pizzas. "So are you a Blood-Thirsty Savage? Or just a rapist?" Tights asked loudly without fear daring him- she had planned asking him that. _'Alight she has crossed a fucking line, Saiyans do not rape!'_ he thought angrily. _'How dare she?'_

Vegeta stood from his chair causing it to squeak and scratch the tiles and looked at Tights. "I am no Rapist! That would be dishonorable!" he hollered at her. "Yes, I was forced to do things. I was taken from my family's safety and my planets. I lost my planet and remained a slave. Beaten, tortured and no matter what I did, was never enough for my people!" Bulma stood there holding pizzas caught in a moment between her sister and Vegeta glaring at each other- Bulma's eye wide in shock. Dr. Briefs was glaring at Tights, Mrs. Briefs looked on edge of tears and Tights was giving Vegeta a glare. Tight's prejudices of the Saiyans were clear.

"I'm done!' Vegeta yelled turning only to stop from running into Bulma. Bulma knew of what he had gone through from Gohan. Hearing him say it out loud was something else, Tights crossed a line. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something to Bulma, but then proceed to the Elevator, cancelling this engagement with her family. "Where are you going?" Bulma said loudly stopping him. Vegeta turned to the woman who held dozens of boxes barely. "Help me with this." Bulma said. Vegeta eyed her. "I got Pizza for you, and I don't care what Tights said. I apologize for her." Bulma said Vegeta looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take these." Bulma said moving her eyes to the boxes signaling Vegeta to take the stack from her. Vegeta took the boxes and Bulma shock her hands freeing them from the warm boxes. "Vegeta sit them on Mom's counter there. I need to talk to my sister in private." Vegeta did as the woman request. Tights walked to the Balcony as well Bulma fallowed.

"Vegeta, Tights… she hold grudges. She shouldn't have said that to you." Mrs. Briefs said patting his back some. "Don't worry son… Tights is just trying to see what you will do." The older man said nodding. "I don't know about you Vegeta, but I could use an afternoon delight to deal with the tension." Vegeta watched the man stand up and go over to a set of bottles. "Vegeta, would you like a beer or cocktail?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "I need one" the doctor replied looking out the window at his daughters.

Meanwhile outside…

Tights was leaning on her parent's balcony looking at the Nameks below. "I don't get it Bulma." She said sternly. "Tights, he has not harmed anyone here. When he was on Earth before, he didn't kill anyone, but the other Saiyan." Bulma said re-stating what Goku told her. Tights was rigged with anger. "Bulma- in case you forgot Yamcha is dead." Bulma lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I know." Bulma replied. "And every time you remind me, I remember what happened between the two of you." Bulma said. Tights looked up mad about that. "Bulma- that was two years ago." Bulma sighed some and leaned on the railing looking at the Nameks. "I know, we moved past that- I am looking out for you." Tights said. "I really am. I don't trust him." She added in. Bulma nodded understanding. "I didn't trust you for a long time Tights either. If I can forgive you and Yamcha, why can't we forgive him of his past? Goku has?" Bulma turned and re-entered their parent's dining area.

"It's not the same Sis." Tights said out loud to herself. Tights looked in the room from the glass doors watching Vegeta look at Bulma with intensity. "I will have to do what I can to get rid of him." Tights knew she would have to do something to get rid of the alien.


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyan Customs 3

SuperGirl

AN: Still don't own DBZ. Reviews are appreciated and motivating. If you are a minor, do not read adult situations. You been warned. This could have been two chapters, but… please review if you need more chapters like this. I realized today, I didn't have characters selected. Please review.

Things went easier for Vegeta, Tights was rarely around. He understood the concept, the sister hated him. Yet he was still passing the woman's test and being treated like a good Saiyan would by their potential. The woman would clean his clothes, kept his armor clean, snacks in their apartment. Ordered food for them on the 'Friday night'. Vegeta wondered if things would have been smoother if the Nameks were not there. It seemed they were as well a 'Cock-Blocker'.

130 days for the dragonballs to generate. 130 chances for Tights to mess up his chances, but when she was around she would give him a glare and leave adding in a racist comment about 'Monkey-demons'; or would bring up 'A few days closer to Yamcha being returned'. 130 days it would take for the dragon balls to work... yet the earth ones worked right away to bring every to earth once Kami was alive again…

The Nameks took the family's free time up with the weekends completely with golf and outdoor games. Except Friday night. That was the awkward silent nights with Bulma. He had no idea how the test was going. It usually was the two of them in their apartment. Vegeta had not brought up any questions about what would happen after 'Yamcha' would return. Vegeta did pick up on Bulma did not like when her sister brought him up. He could taste the salt in the air trying to escape the woman's eyes.

It was a Friday night, "Hey Vegeta!" the blue haired woman called outside the gravity room. He turned and seen her in her jump-suit as he exited. "Everything go smoothly today?" she asked motioning her head towards the machine. He grunted a yes. "Do I need to do anything?" she asked he shook his head 'no'. Bulma smiled. "Thank God!" she laughed causing Vegeta to smirk. Bulma was getting tired of Pizza and needed a change, she thought about this a few weeks and believed Vegeta could handle the public without destroying a buffet.

"The Nameks are playing golf with my dad tonight and I know you discharged him about the game, but do you want to do something?" she asked. Vegeta eyed her with naughty thoughts. 'There is something I want to do. The waiting will be worth it...' he thought. "Do you want to get out of the compound and go get some food?" she asked. Vegeta's eyes widen. 'A test?' he thought about it. She still wasn't ready even though a few weeks went by. What would it take for the woman to concede already? Something seemed off, this was off for the chance of the mating. She was to feed him and show him that she would be a good mate. It sounded off with her wanting to go somewhere away from the dwelling around others. She would be showing other males she chose him, but they we not together as one yet. It was still the chase and not the coupling stage.

"Do you need a chaperone?" he blurted out. Bulma laughed at his seriousness. "No!" she snorted laughing, Vegeta smiled in return. "I really appreciate you not killing my sister, especially with her insulting you. I think you deserve a night out what do you think?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta eyed her even her in a jumpsuit- her attractiveness grew within him. She remind him more and more of a female Saiyan. He was curious about removing the garment.

"There is a buffet, all you can eat and it's Chinese. Anyway there is also a food eating contest you can win." Bulma said laying out the challenge for him. "Oh?" he said walking toward the woman. "I'm going to shower. I suggest if you want to enjoy the best cuisine on earth take one too. I'm leaving in one hour." Bulma said walking to the main building. Vegeta watched the woman walk to the building, he was being more drawn to her.

Unknown to the Saiyan Tights watched from her blinds. She had known Vegeta's attentiveness to Bulma. She did love Bulma, that's why she was planning on getting rid of him right? She needed things fixed, Yamcha to be back with Bulma. Things would be normal again, everyone would move on. She had to be patient and wait until Yamcha was back. Despite everything Tights knew Yamcha would distract Bulma and she could get the Saiyan off the planet even if she had to drug him.

Later that night at the Buffet….

The crowd cheered the Prince on as he ate another plate of wings. The owners' family kept count as the contest went on. Bulma smirked and noticed how much Vegeta enjoyed himself. The other contestants were not doing as well as Vegeta, he had been taking his time for himself and enjoyed the cuisine as the other contestants tried not to barf. "GO, GO, GO!" the crowd cheered.

After two more plates Vegeta had won, and still was hungry. "I knew you would win!" Bulma said taking a sip of her pop. Vegeta grinned with pride eating some fried rice. Bulma had been admiring his small trophy for the contest. "Once a month they hold a contest." Bulma explained. "I took Goku here once, he won. I knew you would have beaten his un-broken record." Bulma gushed prideful of him eyeing the small trophy. "As a bonus our meal is free." She laughed Vegeta smirked getting up heading back to the buffet. This was the happiest she seen Vegeta. It was like Christmas for him, he enjoyed the cheering for the contest, the food and seemed truly happy.

It was at that moment Bulma looked at Vegeta in Human clothing and felt comfortable with him. 'Just maybe Goku… you were right?' she smiled as she watch him balance three plates of food. 'It's been a while since I left this happy or laughed… Yamcha, I wish things were better before the Saiyans arrived, maybe things would have been better. We have so many unresolved issues...' Bulma's thoughts kept going back to Yamcha no matter how hard she tried, it had been an emotional roller coaster. It would be Vegeta being rude, outstanding there without a shirt that would cancel thoughts of Yamcha. He was distracting her from the emotional chaos and the return of Yamcha. That was when Bulma noticed something about herself, she was attracted to Vegeta, inhaling deeply. 'I'm doing it again… I'm liking someone wrong for me.' Bulma then was in a mental war with herself. Vegeta came back and consumed the plates in record breaking time. Bulma however was in a mental tug-of-war.

That night… Bulma and Vegeta arrived back at capsule corp. They went up the Elevator to floor three, went inside and into Bulma's living room. It was night time, past a time a child would be in bed. "Did you eat enough?" Bulma asked half laughing. Vegeta nodded. "Good." Bulma smiled some. "I am going off to my room for the night." Bulma said looking Vegeta in the eyes. It was that odd moment of silence that occurs when no one knows what to do or say. Vegeta didn't care if it was unorthodox- he been very good and did not killing anyone since he had arrived, he need an update on his progress even if it was bold in the mating ritual.

"Did I pass?" Vegeta asked. Bulma's eyebrows raised some. "Dinner?" she asked in reply. Vegeta grunted in reply. "Yes, you… were fun. I never seen you happy until I took you to a buffet." Bulma smiled and leaned forward and kissed Vegeta's temple. "Good night, Prince Vegeta." She said exiting the living room walking down the curved hallway to her destination. Vegeta smirked watching her walk off allowing her a head start to her room. Before entering his own room he placed his ears to Bulma's door and couldn't hear anything. Sighing he entered his room closing the door. Vegeta found himself looking at the door thinking about everything. She had said 'good', his test would be a long one. He had no doubt, 'I'm going to fuck the shit out of you woman…' he thought smirking. 'Just wait- your vocal cords will burn from your screams'

A few months went by and it was the day before the dragon being summoned. Vegeta started to feel a bond emerge with the woman. He had noticed she had gone out of her way more to be with him at all mealtimes and referee Tights from saying anything to him. Her parents were often there, but she had invited him to a dinner for two in their apartment tonight. It would just be them, no one else. Vegeta was not sure what to expect with her. Bulma herself had been more flirty and touchy with Vegeta. The temple kissing before bed became a ritual and leading him across the compound holding his hand- smiling at him.

Bulma however; was starting to panic a bit. 'Yamcha'. Her mind would go back to. Yamcha was her boyfriend for years, they were separated and going to try to work on their relationship when he died. She loved him, but she was betrayed by her sister who was eleven years older than her. In a drunken moment the two shared private moments- or at least as Tights called it. Yamcha; however admitted to having a long term affair with her sister. Bulma was too busy doing this or that. Yamcha didn't mean to. It was an accident that kept repeating. It had been emotional hard on Bulma, Yamcha died before things were resolved. Bulma knew she didn't deserve what happened, betrayed by her own sister. Tights in the early aftermath of finding out wanted Bulma to stay with Yamcha.

Yamcha had begged her for forgiveness, dozens of times. Again and again Bulma forgave him. Who else would care for her? That was what her sister kept telling her. And so over time Bulma forgave both, right before Goku died the first time from Piccolo. Now over two years passed and Yamcha was dead for almost a year. The Namek dragon balls would return Goku and Yamcha with the rest of there friends.

Bulma for the first time felt wanted by Vegeta. It was strange and she knew she wanted the Saiyan. He was an alien, but had so many human characteristics. He was rude to everyone, but he opened door for her. He waited for her to walk to her office before starting his training. He even listen to her mom… okay he did not kill her mom. Vegeta could have killed Tights on one of her insulting rants to him, she noticed he restrained himself allowing the blond to throw insults at him, his manhood and race. She blamed Vegeta openly for Yamcha's death. Bulma began to wonder if her sister was in love with Yamcha.

The back of Bulma's mind went to Tights. She knew her sister was manipulating her. Bulma knew something was going to happen. Bulma knew it dealt with Vegeta. All those months back… something was brewing. Tights did not do well with grudges- Tights blamed Vegeta for Yamcha's death. Bulma knew she had a Trump card and it was Vegeta. It was beginning to be a dark lust for Bulma, when not depressed about Yamcha's return and the aftermath she thought about her Prince roommate. 'He is not going to stay forever… and if Yamcha and I do get back together, he wouldn't know if Vegeta and I did something. Then there is Tights… she acting like she wants Yamcha and me back together…then it seems like she is missing him more…' Bulma kept thinking about doing things to Vegeta, technically it wouldn't be cheating, she still felt guilty about wanting to use Vegeta for his body. Bulma knew if she didn't see if he was interested she would always wonder. He was an alien, did he find her attractive? She knew they were compatible.

Vegeta had trained all day before the summoning Saturday in case of battling Kakarotto, he had known it was also Friday. Bulma would spend time together it happen to not be buffet night. She would cook herself or do something for the two, probably pizza. Bulma catered for her and Vegeta on Friday. There would be games like Uno or chess. Tonight Bulma had to do something drastic. Bulma knew she was going to have to act on pure lust.

Vegeta entered the third floor finding it with candles lite and the lights off. He knew there was power, but was unsure of the medieval lighting. He smelt food, baked dinners to be exact. There he seen Bulma in her jumpsuit pulling out a fourth lasagna with a few bottles of wine open. Bulma smiled at the Saiyan. "There is a glass for you." She said motioning to her table. Vegeta noticed the glass and took it smelling it for poison by habit. In a swoop the wine was gone. "Want more?" Bulma asked smiling. Vegeta went to the counter where there opened bottles were took a bottle in hand and chugged it down.

Soon the many pans of lasagna were waiting for Vegeta. "This is better." The warrior said commenting on the food. Bulma laughed some. "Thank you, I added more cheese than last time.' Bulma watched the male before her enjoy her home cooked meal. She had hoped her plan wouldn't cause him to scare off easily.

Soon Vegeta eaten everything but what Bulma had eaten. They chatted for half an hour on the gravity room then Bulma knew she had to ask the question she was dancing around. "Do you want to sit by the fireplace tonight and play a game?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "Something new?" she asked. Soon she and a bottle of red wine or two with the Prince were sitting in front of a dial game. "This is a… umm… special game." Bulma said. Vegeta looked at the game and seen icons of lips and hands and other body parts on section of the dial. "What game is this woman?" he asked knowing this was not part of the courting process. "A truth or dare." Bulma said smiling some. Vegeta noticed the woman was nervous about something. It dawned on Vegeta, she wanted Vegeta to be her mate before Kakarotto arrived. It made senses, she didn't want Kakarotto to prevent there bonding. Or maybe it was Yamcha, hell it didn't matter.

"I will start, you don't trust anyone do you?!" Bulma asked laughing. Vegeta grunted in reply. Bulma flicked the spinner and it landed on a pair of lips. "Okay, Vegeta. Truth or Dare?" Vegeta wasn't sure about the game, he was always up for a challenge. 'Dare.' His mind spoke, but 'Truth' could be interesting. "Dare." He spat out. "I dare you to kiss me." Bulma said smirking.

"Where?" Vegeta asked chugging down more wine from the bottle. Bulma blinked some. "Oh, on the li-" Bulma was cut off and pushed to the carpet in front of the fireplace, her arms pinned down. Vegeta was so quick she never seen him more or place the bottle on a nearby table. Bulma gasped as she felt his smooth lips on hers parting her lips from the gasp. Vegeta took the initiative and lightly bit Bulma's lower lip, and entering his tongue to taste her small cut from his teeth. Bulma's arms wrapped around Vegeta's head holding on him and he covered her body with his. Bulma gasped for air after what seemed like an eternity.

Vegeta stared at the woman wanting to know what she wanted next in her game, releasing her arms loose to her sides. The woman was silent for what seemed like ages, but was stroking the man's face gently with her now freed hands while looking him in the eye. Finally she spoke. "You aren't leaving anytime soon are you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked down at the woman and shook his head 'No' capturing her lips again causing her to moan as their lips fought for dominance.

Things were a blur to Vegeta after that, maybe it was the lust, the wine, he knew he wasn't performing the mating/ bonding correctly. Hell he didn't care. Vegeta removed his shirt, gloves and boots without removing his mouth from Bulma as she clung to him kissing him, tasting Vegeta. Bulma didn't notice they had moved either as she passionately returned Vegeta's kisses. Bulma noticed Vegeta stopped kissing her and sat on his knees above her with lust in his eyes.

Vegeta reached down to Bulma's suit and un-zipped it reviling she was in her underwear. The garments were very foreign to him. They were bright blue and seemed to work with her eyes. 'I'm going to fuck the shit out of you woman.' He thought to himself smirking. With growl Bulma's jumpsuit was gone from her limbs and across the room leaving her under Vegeta trapped in only her underwear. Next Bulma watched as Vegeta removed his pants. Bulma's eye widen noticing how enlarged Vegeta was. "Oh God you are the Prince of all Saiyans!" she said looking at his erection. Vegeta chuckled at her, gently touching her face before grabbing her legs.

Bulma felt Vegeta moving her legs upward around him and he lowered himself down to capture her lips again. Bulma moaned feeling his erection next to her thigh. The kisses moved and Vegeta found her collar bone, then her shoulder and with free hands he began to touch Bulma's sides moving upward towards her breast. Bulma gasped as the sensations as Vegeta rubbed against her panties with his erection, but remained gentle with his kisses and hands caressing her.

Bulma gasped out loud feeling her breast being pulled from her bra by his bare hands, but leaving the bra on. Bulma squeaked as Vegeta's mouth left her neck and to her right breast and sucked on it moaning himself. Bulma tried to look at Vegeta, but her head rolled back feeling both hands on her breast and his mouth on one. As this occurred Bulma felt Vegeta's erection next to covered entrance. Bulma gain her strength and reached her hands up in Vegeta's hair encouraging him. That is when Bulma felt Vegeta rubbing against her to the point her underwear was a barrier between him being fulling in her. She could feel the wetness seeping from her panties. Vegeta grunted feeling the wetness now touching his throbbing member- begging for him- desire leaking form the lace.

"Oh God Vegeta!" Bulma gasped as Vegeta's mouth switched breast. Bulma felt his hand that was on her right breast moved towards his erection and she felt him move her tight panties to the side of her entrance with a single finger and he thrusted in her, underwear still on, pushed over just to enter her. The tightness of Bulma with her underwear pressed against his member felt tighter for him- even with the fictions the wetness prevent chafing. Bulma gasped and clawed at Vegeta's back bracing herself Vegeta Grunted at the tightness and began to move holding her hips now.

"Oh GOD!" Bulma screamed wrapping her legs around Vegeta tighter hanging on. Vegeta smirked as he began to move in her, he could feel her contracting around him. He move faster and found Bulma was trying to kiss him. He allowed her mouth access bending further downs still pounding into her. The harder he thrusted the more Bulma became wetter from the ecstasy. Bulma's hands grabbed on to his hair for dear life as Vegeta kept pounding into her.

Bulma wrapped her legs tighter trying not to come loose from him as he thrusting in her wildly, unable to meet his thrust she allowed him to pound into her moving them across the carpet. The sensation of her underwear tight against her fold and Vegeta's manhood was making things even hotter for her. The rug burn, was ignored and replaced with vibrations through her lions. The thickness of him going deep inside places when never knew she had. Bulma thought she had orgasm before, but no. In a deep thrust Bulma screamed as she came full and forcefully- shaking, he continued taking that as encouragement.

Bulma second scream was in Vegeta's mouth trembling gasping for air, Vegeta himself roared and allowed himself to release earlier than planned. Vegeta felt the woman's inside shake around his shaft still in her felt her spasm and contracting. Vegeta felt a moment of serenity. He took a deep breath and looked at the woman his throbbing erection was in, releasing still in her. She was looking at him with lust, her hair was messed up from the floor and her body was sweaty, most of all she was smiling. "You- sure are- the Prince of all Saiyans." She choked out still gasping looking at the man above her. The room smelled of raw sex and sweat. Bulma was still shaking from her orgasm, never before felt like this.

"Yes, I am the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta smirked. "And you are mine, my Princess." Vegeta said bending down capturing Bulma's neck between his lips, opening his mouth Vegeta bit down tasting her salty blood. Bulma screamed from the shock and pain, but soon stopped as she felt Vegeta to begin moving inside of her again. Vegeta's mouth left Bulma's neck as he began thrusting into her again, he could hear her mouth dry from the screaming. Her arms wrapped around Vegeta as he thrusted one more time and stopped. Bulma looked up unable to speak. Vegeta smirked and kissed her temple removing himself from her.

He had claimed her gently as he could. He looked at her exhausted form smiling at him. He knew he was going to have to have her again. But first she needed some water.

The next day was the summoning of the Namek dragon. Vegeta had been training up to the moment it would be summoned. Bulma had not talked to Vegeta, or looked for him from the night before, she had been worn out and embarrassed after her mom asked why she needed muscle relaxers and Advil. She had never felt her legs so soar before in her life, she had hoped she hid the soreness well. And then all thoughts were stopped as the sky grew dark.

Vegeta appeared with the crowd of Humans and Nameks, not noticing Tights was not present. "We wish the Saiyan named Goku's could brought to the Earth's check in station." The dragon thought of this. "It cannot be done." Every gasped it, was a shocking moment. "The Saiyan you ask for is still alive. He does not wish to return at this time" The dragon said. "SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta screamed out loud. "What is your first wish?"

Vegeta was livid, the idiot lived He needed something to punch. At his outburst Bulma gave him the 'What the fuck' look. She knew of their competiveness, but he needed to keep his anger in check. "Please bring Yamcha back." The Namek asked. Bulma's eyes widen, there it was that moment, she turned towards Vegeta, but he was not in her line of sight.

That was it, he needed to punch something! Vegeta went to the capsule and was going to hit the targets inside to let his rage off. As soon as he pressed the training module he felt a prick on his neck. 'What the fuck now?' he angrily though. Touching his neck Vegeta pulled a foreign object out. Looking at it, he knew it was a dart- he could see a liquid in it. Before Vegeta could turn around the poison paralyzed him and he fell to the ground slowly and blacked out.

A few beep sounds were made on the console as Tights pressed a random coordinates "Good-bye Prince Vegeta." She said stepping out of the shuttle as it countered down. White smoke filled the area around the capsule that was taking off.

"Dear, is that your space ship?" Mrs. Briefs asked her husband.

"It was my dear…" the man said watching the ship leave.

Please review if you like more chapters like this…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saiyan Customs

SuperGirl

AN: please keep reviewing. This will be the start of some DBZ drama. I will do editing later on the chapters. Please keep reviewing. I enjoyed the bashing of Tights in the reviews- I love your reactions and comments. When a reader has a suggestion I will look at it, typically I will let a story hang out for a few days before the next chapter- seeing suggestions after posting helps me decided to add it or not. So Thank you to those who continue to review.

Sadly though in life people are cruel to one another. It is the struggles that define a relationship and help to create a bond.

I'm trying to get through the whole Freeza to before the Capsule explosion, so I might skip around. As for a flow or more fluid - I am trying to get through a part of Dragon-ball everyone knows about- It's a tad boring, but don't worry there will be explosions, passion and Tights… being Tights.

Please review and if you are a minor do not read.

Space… it was cold and dark. Vegeta had never been more pissed off in his life. 'Fucking Bitch!' he spat. He knew Tights was up to something. She needed him gone for what? Some prick Yamcha was returning? So what? He had destroyed all the training bots once awoken. There was no food on the ship, and he was sent to his death. Unless, he could figure out the coordination to a planet or a base. Vegeta kept pounding on the keyboard out of frustration. How long had he been traveling- how many days the pain in his stomach was unbearable. He could feel the dehydration- the water was almost gone there wasn't the travel rations in place. With an angry fist he slammed his hand down on the console.

A screen dropped down and flickered on. There was an office being broadcasting. "What the fuck?" Vegeta screamed. 'That's capsule corp.' he could see photos in frames on the desk of the Doctor. "Vegeta?" he heard a female voice. Vegeta's eyes widen some. A few moments later there stood Mrs. Briefs in front of the monitor on the other end- her eyes were open- waving. "Oh Vegeta!" The woman gushed. "What happened?" she asked looking into the monitor opening her eyes up.

"I don't fucking know!" he growled. "I woke up a few days ago on the ship! I can't figure out the way to change course. There is no water or food on here." Mrs. Briefs covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my dear!"

"Go get your husband!" Vegeta barked.

"Vegeta, he's in an important meeting sweetheart."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Vegeta growled.

"No Sweetie. Do you want the coordinates in standard galactic script translated so you understand them? Or do you want me to manually change the course for you from here?" she asked smiling.

"…"

"Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Vegeta wasn't sure what happened he had assumed the mother wasn't bright. "How about this Dear. Let me run a merge between the information we got from Radditz's scouter and pod and compare it to your correct locations hmm? I'll run a translator for you too." Vegeta nodded with sweat dripping down. "Okie-dokie sweetie! I just need to so a tad hacking- My husband and his silly passwords-" Bunny Briefs giggled typing some. "Okay I found a base. Do you want me to re-route you Vegeta? It looks like a base Raditz had been to in his travel log."

"Yes. Please." Vegeta said nice as he could. OVERRIDE the computer stated in the ship. COURSE CHANGED.

"Sweetie, I'm updating the script on there to Galactic standard for you, that's what the scouters had. The download will be a few minutes… you should be able to understand the controls now. Oh and let me down load Raditz's scouter log so you can select your travel that way and if you want to come home? You can then travel easier." Bunny typed a few more things and a download screen showed up on one of the monitors in the ship. "Vegeta, I got chores to do… very busy." Vegeta nodded. "Okay sweetie, I got to go there are muffins cooking. I'll tell Bulma you called, Buh-bye!" she said closing the transmission.

"What the fuck was that?" Vegeta shouted. 'Was the whole family insane geniuses?' He looked on screen about the base she sent him to. 'That the base closes to Namek… I am going to see if anyone heard of Kakarotto…' Vegeta smirked. "Might as well cause damage before I return home." Vegeta needed a way to take his anger out, why not out on Freeza's men.

Months later…Back on Earth.

Bulma had started to pick up double shifts once Krillian and Yamcha were revived. Her mind had been wanting a distraction. Today however it was Labor Day, her friends were over for a Barbeque. Bulma had been trying not to think of Yamcha, but there he was. Tights decided to invite him over, it wasn't fair if everyone else was there, but him. Tights was going to have Jacuzzi party after Bulma's barbeque party ended. Tights would have some of Yamcha's friends or some fans of her novels over- probably for an orgy.

Bulma had been in her apartment for the get-together in the kitchen putting together few dishes. The guys were on the balcony talking about things. Yamcha informing Oolong and Krillian about getting back into baseball. Krillian informed Yamcha about his relationship ending with Marron. Bulma's mom decided to help Bulma out with the food.

"Your father says the ship will run out of fuel is over burning the fuel…" Mrs. Briefs told Bulma. Bulma sighed. It had been past 130 days- plus several months past that, the Nameks were gone and life was trying to get back to normal. "I just don't know why he just left." Bulma said. 'Was he that bent up about Goku not returning?' She knew Vegeta spent days training while on earth- he wanted to be a Super Saiyan so much. He had been getting along with her parents and he felt a connection with them. Then he left, he had promised to stay then left with no good-bye. 'He just used me like Yamcha did.' Bulma thought. 'Then again… I wanted to use him too.' Bulma frown wondering if she hadn't slept with the man if he would have stayed longer, or if he just wanted to fuck her. It was just sex, meant nothing to him.

A few hours went by after Bulma had placed ribs in her smoker on her balcony. It was nice to see Krillian and Oolang again. Tights even made an appearance, Krillian and oolong watched her Tights as she made sure the guys knew she was home. "Tonight if you guys are still around, I have a Jacuzzi party." Tights offered. Krillian nodded his head drooling. "Oh Tights that's so nice of you dear!" Mrs. Briefs said to her daughter. Tights smiled at the group. Yamcha turned a bit red looking at the blonde. Bulma noticed his reaction and knew how his mind worked. 'There probably sleeping together again.' Bulma frown at the thought, she wasn't jealous, she wasn't with Yamcha, it was hurtful more than anything and in her face- while at the same time Yamcha was trying to fix their 'relationship' or get a second one started.

"I have things to do. I have a new book I need to work on a few chapters! Sorry I can't stay for the barbeque, Sis. See you guys tonight." She said walking away. Yamcha watched Tights leave. It was clear to everyone she had wanted attention. This had made Bulma feel even more unwanted. It was at that moment Dr. Briefs ran out from the Ground floor looking up. "Bulma- what's up with your dad?" asked Krillian looking over the railing to the balcony. Mrs. Briefs and Bulma joined him and looked over. "I have no ide-" Mrs. Briefs was cut off as a large metal spear zoomed down with a crash. "My rose garden…"

The building shook some. "Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled standing up. Instinctively Yamcha wanted to fight the Saiyan and ran towards the crash. Krillian shook his head as Bulma, and Mrs. Briefs fallowed Yamcha. Bulma's heart raced fallowing Yamcha to the backside of the house to see if it really was Vegeta, alive. Krillian however leaned back in the chair and popped open a beer.

Yamcha was first of the group on the seen- watching as Vegeta exited the craft. Yamcha stood in stance ready to fight. Yamcha had been caught up on details of Vegeta's stay from Tights. Yamcha was not happy with the Saiyan, especially with the way he treated Tights and the rest of the family. Tights had even mentioned to Yamcha, she thought Vegeta even had taken advantage of Bulma- possibly abusive. After all- the day after Vegeta left, Tights saw marks on Bulma's neck she even took photos with her camera and pointed them out to Yamcha. Yamcha had even seen bite marks himself.

"What are you doing here?" Yamcha yelled powering up. Vegeta raised an eye brown ignoring him. Not sensing Kakarotto Vegeta walked past Yamcha and towards Bulma and her mother. "I had hoped Kakarotto has returned already...Looks like this ship must have been faster than Kakarotto's pod after all…" Vegeta said looking at Yamcha he then looked back at Bulma whose eyes were widen in surprise. "What do you mean, did you not find him? Is Goku not with you?" Yamcha was not happy, without Goku he couldn't fight Vegeta. "Don't remind me, I am angry enough I could blast someone." Vegeta growled.

"You need a bath." Bulma said locking eyes with Vegeta- who huffed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned." Bulma motioned for the house Vegeta grumbled fallowing Bulma behind without arguing. Yamcha stood there shocked. He expected a fight, he expect Bulma to be scared of Vegeta. Instead Vegeta was behaving not like Tights had said. Yamcha chased after the two, something wasn't right.

Vegeta and Bulma went to the 3rd floor with Yamcha joining them in the elevator at the last moment. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta looked at each other on the Elevator. "Your hair looks stupid." Vegeta commented to Bulma. "You look like a Treasure-Troll dressing up for Halloween and you smell like shit." Bulma replied not moving any. Yamcha stood behind the two on the ride up, preparing himself to battle the Saiyan. Bulma didn't seem to have any fear with the Saiyan. Yamcha noticed Vegeta's power level was much high then when he first came to earth. With a DING the three were in Bulma's apartment floor. Bulma lead Vegeta towards the bathroom Yamcha stood outside as Bulma grabbed towels form the closet, and shoved Vegeta in the guest room slamming the door. "Men!" Bulma huffed walked towards the balcony where Krillian was sitting.

"Servant WOMAN!" Yamcha's eyes widen. "Bulma, Ummm-Vegeta is yelling for you." Yamcha said looking toward the door the Saiyan was in. "What?! Can't I sit down?" Bulma said to Yamcha aspirated. "I'm not going in there!" Yamcha said point towards the door. "SERVANT WOMAN!" Bulma's mouth opened wide. "Did he just call me a mother-fucking-servant-woman!" she said. Yamcha gulped some back away and towards the Balcony and to his floating cat.

Bulma marched over to the door. "DID YOU CALL ME A SERVANT WOMAN!" she yelled. Vegeta chuckled inside the bathroom. "I require a drying cloth." Bulma fumed. "Anything else?" she spat. "Clothing." Bulma lowered her eyes. 'Mother-fucker. He is going to pay for that! How dare he!' Bulma thought. "I handed you a towel already!" Vegeta could be heard moving around. " Fine, I found it, I still require clothing!" he spat out.

Bulma huffed and went to the un-used bedroom fallowed by Puar to where she stored odd ends. She threw the door open. "Asshole! I knew it! I knew it! Men are all the same! ASSHOLES!" she screamed as she went through boxes. "Bulma" Puar said in a calming tone. Then Bulma stopped at a package from her mother for Vegeta for Christmas. A holiday he had missed. Bulma took the package and tore it open to find some clothing for Vegeta. "Bad-Man." She read looking at the pink bowling shirt. Bulma smirked, she needed to move the clothing out of his guest room, leaving no other options. "Bulma please don't" said Puar, but it was on death ears.

"Pink!" Everyone heard a few moments later. Bulma laughed a bit to herself, Puar giggled floating around. "It's the latest fashion here Vegeta!" Bulma said holding a laugh. "I am not a variety of Flower!" Vegeta stormed out wearing the bowling shirt. Krillian cracked up laughing, this caused Vegeta to growl more. "Fucking Pink!" he yelled at Bulma. Bulma shrugged and turned to her guest. Yamcha sat there in shock over their behavior. Vegeta growls some and sat across from Bulma like he would unless eating with her parents then next to her. Puar floated closer to Yamcha for protection.

"Freeza is on his way to earth." Vegeta said. Bulma looked over at Vegeta shocked as Krillian spit out his beer on to Oolong. "What?! Goku killed him right?" Krillian asked slamming his beer down. Vegeta growl some. "No unfortunately, Kakarotto allow him to live." The group fell quiet. Oolong looked around a bit scared, his bacon was cooked. "Oh well, Vegeta can handle him." Bulma said winking at Vegeta who looked down. "Freeza is with his father King Cold." Bulma gasped some hearing that from Vegeta. "Wait is he as strong as Freeza?" asked Krillian.

Sometime pass and the ribs were ready, Vegeta had filled the group in on how strong the beings are that were heading to earth. Bulma had quieted down as well as the rest of the group. "Vegeta, do you want some sauce?" she asked handing him a plate he nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do?" Krillian said to Yamcha. "It would be different if Goku was here, then we would have two Saiyans." Vegeta frown some. "Kakarotto is in the slowest ship, a space pod. You should be proud Bulma, your father designed a faster ship then Freeza's." Bulma sat there sinking everything in.

Bulma wanted to jump up and ask, 'Why did you come back? Did you just use me!'

"Wait, why did you come to earth if Freeza was fallowing you?" Yamcha said. Vegeta growled some. "I wasn't the one heading to Earth, it was Kakarotto, Freeza found him. I happened to been on a base at the right time, since I was sent there- I might as well look for the idiots using the bases technology. I cleared the base of its soldiers and resources. Then I spent all the fuel getting back on the fastest travel setting to beat them back home." Vegeta said making eye contact with Bulma. Her eyes widen hearing that. 'Home' echoed in Bulma's mind. 'Do you mean it Vegeta? Were you coming home?'

"Fuck there here." Vegeta growled looking up at the sky, looking back at Bulma he nodded and flew up and out of sight in seconds. "He is crazy!" Yamcha yelled. Krillian stood up from the table and flew behind Vegeta. 'Here we go again!' Krillian thought. Bulma was left with Oolong and the floating cat. 'Vegeta came back… why did he leave? If he wasn't going for Goku… wait Vegeta only understand the training controls… he must of hit the wrong button.' "Puar, are you coming?" Bulma asked. The cat frown some he knew he had no choice with Bulma. "Oolong-", Bulma looked around and the Pigman was gone. "Typical!" Bulma screamed and headed for the elevator dragging the floating cat by its tail.

Elsewhere… in a desert.

Vegeta stood look upwards he could feel the power coming towards the earth. Yamcha soon landed fallowed by Tien. "Listen Vegeta, we need to talk!" Yamcha said. "Fuck off!" Vegeta said to Yamcha. "Nice shirt, Vegeta." Tien said this caused Vegeta to scream. The Piccolo landed with Gohan not to far behind and Krillian. "There- they- all- are!" Vegeta growled. 'This is fucking great… best day fucking ever!' Vegeta thought.

"Hey guys!" Vegeta's eyes widen. "Why the fuck is she doing coming here!" Vegeta growled. Bulma and Puar stepped out of the craft. "I agree, Bulma the battlefield is no placed for a girl!" Yamcha said to Bulma as she approached the group. "What?" Bulma replied angrily. "Woman, go home!" Vegeta stated angrily. "Vegeta is right." Yamcha said stepping towards Bulma and the cat. "Neither of you can tell me what to do!" Bulma yelled back. "I didn't get a chance to see Freeza on Namek!" she shouted out.

Soon the arguments were died down as a ship appeared, Bulma found herself and the cat moved behind a boulder by Yamcha. The warriors grouped behind a large boulder and lowered their power level. Bulma found herself looking at Vegeta wanting to say something, but she wasn't sure what. Her mind was still wrapping around the fact he was home, but for how long?

****** Soon a bunch of events occurred and the writer (SuperGirl) didn't want to type out a bunch of events everyone reading already knew the occurred- anyhow… a boy with lavender hair appeared and slaughtered the whole ship, including Freeza and his Dad, King Cold. The boys said he was also waiting for Goku, he had also turned into a Super Saiyan. And there they were there waiting for Goku with a strange looking boy. I hate repeating things everyone knows so I will skim through this a bit- And SCENE ******

Vegeta was beyond enraged, this was just as bad as the day he awoke on the spaceship unconscious. He was pissed off the 'Weakling' was too close to Bulma, the 'Bald one' was too close to her whispering things looking at the boy with purple hair. Vegeta decided to go into a state of semi-meditation. 'The boy couldn't be Saiyan… his hair was too human.' Vegeta stared at the boy who looked away turning red. Vegeta tried to sense his Ki's aura. Time passed and the boy offered sodas to everyone. It was when the boy came up next to Bulma, Vegeta's eyes enlarged. There on the boys shoulder was a Capsule Corp. logo. That's when Vegeta felt it. 'There is some odd connection to the woman…' there energies were similar- like Kakarotto and Gohan had.

It was then Vegeta's thoughts were cut off when a space pod landed not too far from where they waited. Where the boy said Goku would return. Everyone ran towards the crater cheering. "Wow! You guys came!" Goku said smiling. Goku floated up from the ship and stopped at eye level with his friends. "How did you know I was going to be here?" Goku asked. Bulma pointed to the lavender haired boy. "This guy knew you were going to be here." Goku turned and looked at the boy. "Goku I need to talk to you. In private." Vegeta noticed the Ki of the boy wasn't similar to Goku, so the boy wasn't Kakarotto's. Vegeta wondered who the boy's parents were. The boy was in his older teen years, maybe sixteen or older, he had his Saiyan growth spurt. The boy couldn't be 100% Saiyan, maybe there were other Saiyans out there…

Soon after Goku and the boy powered up both were Super Saiyans. Vegeta's anger and jealousy grew. "Wow!" He could hear Gohan amazed by the power level from the two, the boy seemed more powerful than Kakarotto did. The boy spoke to Kakarotto some then Kakarotto fell over. "Oh god! Did you see that he pointed and Goku feel over!" Yamcha stated. Vegeta grumbled some. "They keep looking over here." Gohan said. "Did I hear my name?" Bulma asked.

More time went by and the boy left and Goku/ Kakarotto returned to the group. It was when the group were informed the boy was from the future and of their fate. In three years everything would change- Androids would come and kill them all in three years. The warriors discussed fighting and being prepared. Soon with the news everyone said their good-byes and went to train. Bulma had left last with Puar thinking of the day's events. Mostly her mind went around to Goku and what he said to her, "Have a healthy baby-Bulma." She wasn't sure what Goku meant. Yamcha's reaction wasn't good either. Vegeta disappeared right after that. There would be some awkwardness back home.

It had been a really long an crazy day. Bulma took her time arriving back to Capsule Corp. Both Yamcha and Vegeta would be there. When she had arrived Bulma noticed Vegeta was in the ship training. Most of the lights were off on the building too. She went to the third floor and decided to clean up from the barbeque earlier that day. When they left- they left everything out. It was something to get her mind off of the events that would occur in three years. She could hear giggling on the balcony below here, Tights had some people over for her Jacuzzi event. Bulma was sure that she wouldn't have much sleep, she didn't want to go down either to join her get together.

Hours went by and Vegeta left the capsule- it was dark out. He was enraged, not by Kakarotto stupid statement, or Yamcha trying to convenience Bulma to go back with him; no it was the Boy from the future. It made sense. The boy wore Capsule Corp. clothing, was from the future and was Saiyan. Vegeta wasn't an idiot, the Ki signature of the boy and Bulma were similar, the power was not the same, but the aura of the energy was similar. It was just the matter of when the boy would be born. Vegeta looked up and seen the Jacuzzi party was now indoors. Vegeta needed to reclaim his Princess. Vegeta didn't give a fuck if Yamcha was there or if Tights was, he would get to them later, he had more important things.

Vegeta didn't take the elevator to the third floor, no he flew to the balcony, and Vegeta could still smell the barbeque from earlier. He opened the Balcony door and entered the living area. He knew the woman was in her room, he could feel her Ki. It was late, Vegeta didn't care. Vegeta was going to reclaim his Princess. "Prepare yourself woman, I am going to fuck the shit out of you!"

The floor below Tights and Yamcha had been drinking quite a bit, Puar feel asleep on Tights sofa as the other guest left. "Come on, let's see how strong you are!" Tights egged Yamcha on. "I bet you can go high on the gravity- high as that Treasure Troll." Tights said encouraging to Yamcha, "I'll award you if you can." So the two went off to the ship across the compound.

Tights smiled at Yamcha as he closed the door to test his strength. Yamcha fell to the ground in immense pain as the gravity increase. As Yamcha struggled to turn off the gravity Tights was busy on the other side of the ship. Tights was not happy Vegeta was back. It meant she had no control over the situation. However unknown to Yamcha; Tights had access to anything owned by Capsule Corp. This included explosives. "Come back, I think with my plans- you are no invincible Monkey." Tights said setting a timer under the ship's landing leg. Sitting up Tights went back to Yamcha and pressed the emergency button on the outside ad it slowly returned the gravity to earth's level.

Soon Yamcha left the ship exhausted. "Oh wow Yamcha you are so strong!" Tights said. "Too bad you couldn't stand up- So I AM GOING TO BED!" Goodnight!" She said turning towards the large building. Yamcha was still trying to catch his breath. The gravity pull sobered him up some, scaring the shit out him, especially when Yamcha fell to the ground. Yamcha watched as Tights headed into the building. He started to feel guilty, he was spending time with Bulma's sister again. Goku seemed to want him to patch thing up. 'Maybe- I should go see if Bulma was awake.' No matter what happened, he couldn't get Bulma out of his mind. The guilt of what had had done, then Goku wanting him to fix things- why else would Goku tell Bulma to have a 'healthy baby.'

Yamcha flew up to the Balcony on the third floor, he had noticed the door wasn't closed all the way. In a panic Yamcha slipped in. Once Yamcha was in Bulma's apartment he could hear moaning. "Veg-eta!" Yamcha heard it, made his stomach sick. It was from Bulma's mouth and it wasn't a cry for help either. 'No she can't be with Vegeta?' Yamcha thought- his heart pounded. Yamcha walked towards Bulma's room and could feel Vegeta's Ki. Yamcha stopped before getting to the door. Yamcha noticed the door was open- the lights from outside trailed into the hallway from the open bedroom door casting a light out. The sound of panting and moaning growing the close he came to the door's opening.

"Did you miss me?" Vegeta's voice asked in a husk fallowed by kissing sounds. "I-I thought you left me." Bulma's voice squeaked out the sound of body parts combining could be heard, the sound of a bed shifting violently squeaking. Vegeta laughed at her rationalization. "Silly woman, I want you to say it." Vegeta said a thud sound was heard. "P-Please." Bulma gasped muffled.

Yamcha moved over and peeked in Bulma's room it was dark minus the light coming from outside the windows, he had to know. Yamcha lowered his KI down more. He couldn't see much but could make the silhouette out of Vegeta behind Bulma on the bed, the hair standing up was a dead giveaway back to Yamcha. "P-Please- Prince Vegeta." Bulma gasped out her voice cracking. Sounds of the bed shifting, growling and Bulma's Muffled cry were heard face down against a pillow. "Har-der." Bulma muffled out. "Yes, my Princess." Vegeta growled with sounds of the bed shifting were heard vibrations from the bed moving. Yamcha turned from the open door and leaned against the wall next to the open door trying to hold his breath. Yamcha had to get out of there. Yamcha's mind was running a thousand miles a minuet. 'Goku- I can't fix this- how could she do this?'

AN: Nothing personal Yamcha… Please review –SuperGirl-


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyan Customs

Chapter 5

SuperGirl

AN: Peeking order…Explosions and I have three years to play with… let's not forget Tights. Love your reviews and ideas guys! I have noticed my page breaks are not showing up I'll use ~~ these I guess going forward. Love the comments, I am glad people are liking the concept of involving Tights in the story. KEEP REVIEWING! And SCENE-

It was dawn the day after… the news of events in three years- the warrior's deaths. Vegeta being Vegeta needed information. Going to Goku/Kakarotto would be foolish. Peeking order. Unfortunately the Namekian wouldn't know what hit him. In freshly cleaned armor Vegeta landed softly a few yards from the meditating Namek who sat on a hill not too far from the Son house. Once Vegeta's feet touched the grass Piccolo's ears perked up.

Standing in a battle stance Piccolo stood ready to fight Vegeta. "Why are you here?" Piccolo said powering up. Vegeta smirked raising his own Ki. "Oh, me. I was just in the neighborhood." Vegeta smirked raising his power above Piccolo's. "I need information you have." Vegeta said smirking taking a step closer. "What information do you want?" Piccolo spat out preparing to longue at Vegeta. "I know you heard everything yesterday. I deserve to know all the information. Especially information about the boy." Vegeta said creating a glowing power-ball in his left hand.

"Forget it, Goku promised not to tell anyone." Piccolo powered up creating a power ball with two hands. The two stared each other down as the Kis in their power spears grew. With a flash Goku had arrived using instant transmission. "WOW! What's going on training?" Goku laughed a bit. "Yes, Goku were training with massive energy- enough to level your farm." Piccolo spat out his sarcasm. "Umm okay... Just don't ruin Chi-Chi's radishes, she'd kill me if they were destroyed." Goku said confused, this caused Vegeta to chuckle.

"You are an idiot Kakarotto. I am here for information, now you are here I want answers. Since you are sworn to secrecy of the information from my future son, I decided to get it form the green-man." Vegeta said not losing eye contact with Piccolo. "Piccolo! Why did you tell him that?" Goku scolded. "I didn't say a damn thing!" Piccolo said angry at Goku. "Power down you guys!" Goku said standing in the middle of the two. "He knows Trunks is his son." Piccolo dissipated his energy spear. Vegeta however kept his glowing.

"How did you figure it out?" Goku asked turning fully to Vegeta with Piccolo behind him. Vegeta smirked some. "You really are an idiot Kakarotto." Vegeta smirked and dissipated his energy spear. "Several easy give aways. If you hadn't informed everyone he was from the future I would have assumed a genetic rapid mutation of my DNA with the woman for the age. Or In-Vitro fertillisation came to mind- "

"Hus genatiwaaha?" Goku asked scratching his head. "On some planets DNA can create life and age the specimen at a quick growth rate. Freeza has technology he would use to make hybrid soldiers. Of course DNA from both a male and female would be needed." Goku scratched his head. "Like in a movie?" Goku asked. "Use smaller words Vegeta." Piccolo said sweating some.

"Since you informed everyone the boy was from the future my senses were right. The first theory wouldn't be sound." Vegeta said. Goku scratched his head. "Wait?" Goku said confused. "What do you mean by Senses? How could you tell his was your son?" Goku asked causing Vegeta to hit himself. "It comes down to Ki energy. Gohan has a similar aura of Ki as you and the Harpy Bitch you live with."

"Hey, don't talk about Chichi that way! How do you know about her?" Goku asked his own Ki raising some. "Well Kakaratto her bitchy-ness is legendary- super-bitch of Bitchlandia- that and she had to get Gohan from Capsule Corp." Vegeta smirked. "You didn't explain how you knew he was yours." Goku said changing the subject back.

"She is a bit of a bitch Goku." Piccolo chimed in. "Not you too Piccolo! Stop calling my wife a bitch!" Goku said turning around energy sparked from him. "Fine. It felt good to say." Grumbled Piccolo.

"Kakarotto, the Boy from the future has similar aura as Bulma does. The boy from the Future wore Capsule Corp clothing. The boy from the future is a Saiyan hybrid. And the most important reason I know the boy is mine is because I am fucking the shit out of Bulma." Vegeta said smirking. "Wait- I think you're doing it wrong Vegeta- you see the ladies have…" Vegeta growled some. "It a phrase you idiot!"

Goku scratched his head some. "Okay buddy! Umm… since you figured it out, what were you wanting to know?" Vegeta folded his arms. "Everything." Goku looked back to Piccolo. "Goku, Trunks was worried about not being born, you are breaking your promise." Goku sighed some. "Vegeta knows Trunks is his." Goku scratched his head some. "I assure you my fucking Bulma time will not stop. I want to know what you are not saying." Vegeta growled.

"I am not sure if Trunks meant Yamcha or you. He didn't go into any details. I had assumed Bulma was with Yamcha, last I knew before Radditz came they were- I thought dating. I didn't know you were into Bulma." Goku said. "Anyways, Trunks said 'They don't stay together for long it was a passion thing.' I don't know if he was talking about Yamcha or you to be honest. He did say that 'They would eventually find each other' He didn't seem worried about not being born." Vegeta took the words into consideration.

"I assure you Kakarotto, the woman has been mine for some time. She has also been marked by me." Vegeta said proudly causing Goku's eyes to widen. "Marked?" he asked Vegeta confused. "As mine." Vegeta stated to Goku who wasn't sure what that meant exactly. "He means like you and Chichi are married. It's a universal concept, on earth you had a wedding Goku. Rest of the universe has different ways of marriage or mating. Vegeta has claimed Bulma as his." Piccolo said.

"Okay, so are you registered somewhere? I bet Bulma would like a new crockpot." Goku said. "What the fuck is a crock-pot?" Vegeta said. "I don't think they want gifts Goku." Piccolo said. "Are you sure? Cause Bulma could make some chilli and stews in a crockpot..." Goku offered to Vegeta. "I don't want a fucking crockpot!" Vegeta screamed. "You are missing out." Goku said.

"IS THERE ANY OTHER INFORMATION YOU HAVE?" Vegeta screamed. Goku sat there and thought for a moment. "Could- Bulma use a steak knife set-" and with a **bang** Goku was hit with an energy sphere in the face. Piccolo cracked up laughing. "Hey, Vegeta that wasn't nice." Goku said rubbing his face that was bruised and swelling. "Vegeta could you see if Bulma could use a tea set- or- NO stop hitting me Vegeta!" Goku said his hands above his head looking at another energy sphere. "No gifts! Geeze!"

"Goku you didn't suggest Flatware." Piccolo said to Goku laughing. Goku eyed Vegeta who was red with anger and had an energy spear growing. "CouldBulmaandyouusesomeflatwear?"Goku said quickly. "That's it!" Screamed Vegeta throwing the energy sphere at Goku who dodged it. "Oh God, Vegeta stop! The radishes! You think Freeza was bad Chi-Chi is much more terrible, she'll eat my soul! STOP!" Goku cried dodging energy blasts.

So after Vegeta got the information he had wanted he returned to Capsule Corp. Vegeta promised Goku to work on Trunk's birth. Vegeta then had to explain to Goku where babies came from… Vegeta sadly even pinkie swore not to tell Bulma and doing so broke Kakarottos' pinkie. Vegeta had his information, now he would need to train even harder. If he wasn't ready he would die in three year. He had promised Dr. Briefs to protect Bulma. Now he would have to train hard and continue with his mating to make sure his future son was born. He needed to be a Super Saiyan and produce his heir jealous of his abilities or not.

After an hour in the gravity training Vegeta started to hear a click every minute. Vegeta tried to feel any Ki energy, but felt nothing. 'Must be the machine being wore down again.' Vegeta kept training and there was a click again. 'Smells like ass in here… or weakling'. Distracted by a click he fully took an energy blast to the chest causing him to fall down. 'What the fuck is that clicking?' Vegeta started to sit up and the clicking became rapid.

~Click –Click- Boom!~

Bulma had been with her Mom when he came by to talk. They were on the ground floor having coffee in the indoor garden.

"What is it Yamcha?" Bulma asked. Yamcha decided to wait until late morning to talk to Bulma about Vegeta. "I know the last two and half years has been hard for us." He started. Bulma eyed him taking a step back. "I don't know why we're talking about this…" Bulma said. Bunny smiled exiting the room leaving the two.

"I know about you and Vegeta." Yamcha admitted. Bulma turned a bit red. "Yamcha- that's really not your business-" Bulma stated. Yamcha rubbed his face some. "I know- but Bulma there are marks on you. I can see your neck is red from here." Yamcha said. Bulma turned redder. "It is not your business! I don't ask you about Tights and you! I know your still spending time with her!" She spat out. "I don't want him hurting you Bulma! I hurt you enough and I don't want him hurting you! You have marks and there not hickies! Hickies do not make you bleed! " Yamcha yelled.

Bulma frown some, she was tired of the Roller-coaster ride. "Maybe I like it!" Bulma yelled back. Yamcha stepped back. "What?!" Yamcha said gasping, "He is a fucking monster Bulma! He is just using you, he is wanting to kill Goku, you and your family are helping him!" Yamcha yelled turning red. "He wouldn't kill Goku, he needs him- Goku motivates Vegeta!" Bulma said defending him.

"Bulma, I been trying since last December, over nine months! I been trying to get you to forgive me. I been trying to be a friend- give you your space. Even Goku wants us back together that's why he wants us to have a baby!" Yamcha stated. "He didn't say that- Goku never said to you, 'Yamcha go have a baby with Bulma'. He probably thought I looked fat. Hell he probably doesn't know how Gohan was MADE!"

"Vegeta has been gone for nine months Bulma, and you keep defending him. He probably has a bunch of other space whores out there! Are you in love with him? " Yamcha said. Before Bulma could respond there was a huge earth shattering Bang and the building shook. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed running out of the building to the explosion. "Bulma stop!" Yamcha called in hot pursuit.

A few hours later after the explosion Bulma found herself drifting asleep on the edge of Vegeta's bed, he had almost died. The Saiyan was out cold and had been for hours. Vegeta only stirred occasionally with remarks about his nightmares then would quiet down and allow sleep to continue. Bulma would awake during a nightmare then would fall back asleep with Vegeta. Bunny kept coming into check on her daughter and the Saiyan.

Outside the room Dr. Briefs was waiting on Bunny. "He is fine Dear." She said entering the hallway. "I don't know how this could of occurred." He said to his wife. "I thought it was built sound." The Doctor had felt terrible that his creation almost killed the man training to keep his family safe. "Dear, I have some testing running in the lab. I don't think it was the machine- the explosion seems external." Bunny said to the Doctor. "Bunny- do you think-" she nodded some. "There was also some items stolen from storage a day ago." She said turning to look back in the room.

"I know the boy had his issues, but I thought everyone had forgiven him?" The Doctor said lighting up. "Bunny, who do you thin could have done this." Mrs. Briefs hummed for a second. "Dear, I don't want to point fingers, but Yamcha is the only person that comes to mind. He was in the Gravity Chamber last night. Yamcha has been trying really hard to get Bulma back… He did have a dark past as well." Mrs. Briefs said sadly looking back to her daughter and the Saiyan.

Dr. Briefs puffed out some smoke nodding. "What do we do now?" He took another drag. "I don't know, he is manipulating both daughters. I'm a busy man, but I know he cheated on Bulma with Tights." The man said sighing. "Do we kick Yamcha out?" Bunny asked. The Doctor took another puff thinking. They needed Vegeta, Bulma had told them earlier that day about the Androids coming to destroy civilization.

"Where is he going to go Sweet heart?" Bunny asked the Doctor took another drag. "Bunny, I do not care at this point. You said yourself he was screaming at Bulma right before the explosion. If any of you got hurt, I don't know what I would do. Family is everything." The doctor said. "I want Yamcha gone, Bunny. I'll let you handle it." The doctor turned from his wife and walked away leaving her to watch over Vegeta and their daughter.

Bunny sighed, she knew her husband was right. Bunny took one last look into the room and left Bulma who was with Vegeta. Bunny turned and headed out the hall way and headed towards the security office in another part of the ground floor. After a few minutes Bunny arrived and took out a swipe card to enter into a room. Entering the room Bulma seen a security guard looking over footage. "Mrs. Briefs, as your husband requested. I did go over the footage. Yamcha was the only one in the Pod other than Vegeta as we discussed before. I can't see everything the only footage we have is of the door entrance and if someone is entering or leaving." Bunny sighed some.

"Frank, I know you have been with us for a long time. Can I ask you your opinion?" Bunny asked the man. "Sure Ma'am." He replied. "I know you signed an agreement and you know of the special abilities of Yamcha and Vegeta. Do you think Yamcha would have done something like this?" Bunny asked the security guard. Frank thought for a moment.

"Years ago, I did background on Yamcha. He had been a desert theft. He had even left people for dead after robbing them. With his past and he has been trouble here for the last few years. I know it's not my business- and I know the family knows of his on and off with both of your daughters. I think he is against a wall. Bulma had moved on, Yamcha had been persuading her- I think he is after money or trying to use your family. I think Vegeta coming back put him against a wall."

"I want him of the property Frank. I just needed another opinion. Do you think Vegeta would hurt Bulma?" She asked Frank. Frank laughed a bit. "Watching her lead him around like a puppy on surveillance- no. Even with as strong as we know he is she has Vegeta wrapped around her finger." Bunny nodded. "Thank you, I want him gone." Bunny said walking out the door.

Elsewhere on the second floor. Puar and Yamcha sat with Tights in her living room talking. "I wish he died in the explosion." Yamcha said to Tights who nodded. "Saiyans are worthless, she probably enjoys fucking him Yamcha. When Vegeta was in space he would call talk to mom for help with the space pod or some alien computer system. Mom would tell me to tell Bulma he called and I never let Bulma know." Tights said. "Bulma didn't need her hopes to crash again with that freak. Can you imagine Bulma and Vegeta settling down- that is historical- what would the child look like a purple treasure troll?"

Yamcha nodded. "She said she liked him biting on her." He said taking another drink. Tights eyes widen some. "Bulma- is into rough sex?" Tights laughed some. Yamcha shook his head. "That is hysterical!" Tights laughed.

"I think she's in love with Vegeta." Yamcha said leaning forward pouring more liquor in his glass. "What?" Tights said sitting up. "Yea, she was depressed the whole time he was in space. I went to see her last night after you and I- well the gravity room thing. I went into her apartment the balcony was open- her bedroom was open." Yamcha sighed with his hands over his face.

"You watched them?" Tights gasped a bit sick at the thought. Yamcha nodded his hands still over his face. "He didn't see me, I was to his back- She was begging him too Tights- Vegeta called her his Princess." Yamcha said softly trying to hold back a tear. Tights sat back in her chair taking in the information. "What am I going to do?" Tights said.

Then the elevator Dinged. "Who the fuck is it?" Tights asked standing up to go to the elevator. There stood Frank. "Frank? Why are you here?" Tights asked. "Mrs. Briefs has asked me to remove Yamcha from the compound." Tights looked at Yamcha then the security guard. "Why?" Asked Yamcha standing up. "I am just doing as I was asked." Frank said. "Please get your things Yamcha." Tights eye widen.

"Fine, Puar, let's get out things out of the guest room. Yamcha said fallowing Frank to the elevator. Tights was left with her thoughts. 'I hate it mom when you have your smart moments… too bad you were wrong on the person responsible.' "Fucking great!" she hissed out.

Review- review- review Next episode is ready to roll, Once I feel there is enough people ready I will post it! WHOSE READY!- Super Girl-


	6. Chapter 6

Saiyan Custom

Chapter 6

Super Girl

AN: Thanks for the reviews I love them. I love your great ideas you guys! It also helps to motivate me. Promise I will do grammar edits later. KEEP reviewing, you know who you are, don't feel bad for Yamcha! Keep reviewing! I have a lot to go through. I hope I don't make you feel I am rushing parts of this chapter. I had a bunch of things to get to. I also hate dragging things out for two or three pages. So this chapter will cover a long span of time about four months.

A Seven weeks went by and Bulma found herself busy. Vegeta was now training in a new Gravity room her father built added on to the Ground floor. Bulma would work her regular hours, then after work check on the new gravity room which seemed perfect. Bunny had helped her husband on the install and gave Vegeta the permission for the coding, so only he knew the entrance code. However there was an emergency stop code, Bunny figured Bulma should have that. It would end any further attempts on the Saiyan from the gravity room. Dr. Briefs felt mostly guilty out the accident. Yamcha hadn't been around, but Bunny didn't want to tell her daughter yet why Yamcha wasn't allowed on the Compound. That would be a conversation for another day.

Vegeta would start an argument with Bulma, then they would end up in a heated sexual encounter. It took Bulma several weeks before she understood the seriousness of Vegeta and what she meant to him. Vegeta didn't like to discuss the meaning of their relationship he had assumed she understood the concept. The odd congratulation phone call from Goku was the tipping point. Bulma had to explain to Goku they were not registered anywhere and a polite 'thank you for the call'. Bulma could have sworn she heard Piccolo laughing in the background.

Things went on normally form there. Bunny had finally gave information to Bulma about Yamcha. Bulma felt bad not informing her parents of his past. Tights was even bitchier than normal especially now her plaything was gone. That didn't stop Tights from having other men on the compound all hours of the night and day. Tights ended up not speaking to Bulma from Yamcha leaving the compound. Bulma had mixed feelings about Tights, she knew she hated Vegeta, so she wouldn't have to worry about Tights trying anything with him.

Bulma was interrupted from her work by a delivery. Frank stood there with a UPS man with a box. "We need a signature Ms. Briefs Frank told Bulma. Bulma stood up from her desk and looked at the label. "Goku Son… to Bulma and Vegeta" Bulma signed for the box and opened it to see a bright red crock pot. "A crock pot?" Bulma asked eyeing it oddly. "Okay…thanks Frank." She said taking the box Bulma decided to go put it in her apartment. Bulma left the office on the ground floor and walked towards the elevator to go to her apartment, Bulma stopped seeing Vegeta enter the hallway from the Gravity room that was connected to that floor. Vegeta walked up and meet up with Bulma who pressed the up button.

"Eating at Mom's or going up to the third floor?" Bulma asked. "Third floor." Vegeta said entering the elevator- Vegeta refused to use the bathroom on the ground floor and the gravity room had no pluming- due to the construction and the higher setting, having a room within the machine would cause more issues, so they opted out from a bathroom, unlike the space pods- those had lower gravity though. "What is that?" Vegeta asked looking at the box Bulma had. "Oh- Goku sent me a Crock-pot." Bulma said holding it up. "That's a crock-pot?" he asked looking at it. "Yea, Goku is really weird." Bulma said laughing some. "Do you want me to make some Chili?" Bulma laughed. Vegeta frown. "I'm kidding, geeze." Bulma laughed as the Elevator Dinged and they were on the 3rd floor.

Bulma went towards the kitchen to place the crock pot away while Vegeta went to the bathroom. As bending down Bulma felt ill and a bit dizzy. Bulma had to steady herself. Bulma could hear the bathroom door open and the running of water. Bulma pushed herself up higher. "Are you okay woman?" Vegeta asked. "Yea, I feel dizzy all of a sudden." Bulma said. "And nauseous." Bulma quickly dashed to the sink and threw up. The smell of bile and coffee was strong. Bulma ran some water cleaning her mouth out.

"Gross, that is the second time today!" Bulma walked towards the bathroom to brush he teeth. As she walked to the bathroom Vegeta studied the woman carefully something was off. Vegeta fallowed Bulma- her energy was off her aura was different. Bulma looked up into the mirror and seen a strange look on Vegeta's face. "What?" she asked turning around. Vegeta concentrated and noticed a small spark. Blinking Vegeta stepped back eyeing Bulma's mid-section.

"What is it, you look like you seen a ghost!" Bulma looked at Vegeta concerned. "Go to the infirmary on the ground floor." Vegeta instructed. Bulma laughed a bit, "I'm fine Vegeta probably a food allergy or-" She stopped when she noticed his eyes were looking at her stomach. "No you're not sick. Go to the infirmary to see if you are with child." Bulma dropped her toothbrush. "I have an IUD Vegeta- I." she froze looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta walked Bulma to the elevator who kept trying to tell him he was wrong, "Vegeta I'm fine." Vegeta grunted and pulled her into the elevator anyways. "Shut up- there is something wrong with your energy- it's too high for you." Bulma gulped some as Vegeta slammed the G on the elevator. The thirty second ride seem like it took forever. Vegeta dragged Bulma towards the infirmary. Bunny noticed the commotion and walked towards the couple.

"What's going on Dears?" Bunny asked walking behind them. "Mom, Vegeta is forcing me to go to the infirmaryyyyy." Bulma said as Vegeta hoisted her up over his shoulder. "Vegeta, is Bulma sick?" Bunny asked concerned. "No, I suspect she is with child." Vegeta stated walking to the doors. Vegeta kicked the infirmary doors open. "Bulma are you pregnant?" Bunny chimed in fallowing her daughter in. "Oh I am going to be a grandmother!"

"Ms. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Vegeta." The Nurse sat up obviously caught not working. "Check the woman to see if she's pregnant." Vegeta instructed the Nurse sitting Bulma back to the ground gently. "Oh I'm so excited!" Bunny said fallowing Bulma and the nurse in. The Nurse led Bulma to a spot to take blood work. "Ms. Briefs it will only take ten minutes to run the labs at most." The nurse said taking out a needle.

The ten minutes was long for Bulma. Her mind kept going to the IUD. "Oh Vegeta, what do you think if Bulma is pregnant?" Mrs. Briefs asked Vegeta. "To what degree are you asking about?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to be a father?" Bulma looked over at Vegeta who was eyeing Mrs. Briefs oddly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta stated blankly. Bulma let go of a breath she held.

The nurse came back with a smile. "I guess the IUD wasn't place in correctly Bulma." Mrs. Briefs squalled, Vegeta grunted and Bulma covered her mouth in shock. "Oh I am so excited!" Vegeta smirked some as Mrs. Briefs gave him an awkward hug. "What- what about the IUD?" Bulma asked. The nurse smiled again. "I can have the doctor remove it for you, it's in your shoulder, it will only take a few minutes to remove." Bulma started to feel sick again and stood up and went to the sink and vomited again.

A few months went by and Vegeta would spend days at a time in the gravity room. The thought of having a child was scaring him. The androids were coming closer and still over two years were left before they arrived. When Vegeta was home one day he noticed Mrs. Briefs was changing the room Bulma stored odd things into a bedroom of some kind with hideous stuffed animals.

Bulma barley showed. Vegeta though could feel the 2nd Ki. It stood out, it wasn't an energy that could be hidden. Vegeta also noticed the woman's walk changed. There he stood among Mrs. Briefs and Bulma who were planning what furniture to buy. The whole family was happy, but Tights. She refused to talk to Bulma. Tights was very loud of what she thought of the 'bastard'. As she called the baby.

"Vegeta, have you thought about marrying Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked Vegeta. Vegeta stood there with an eyebrow raised. "Mom, Vegeta doesn't talk about things like that-"Bulma blurted out embarrassed. "Besides, he doesn't have a birth certificate or social security card. I couldn't make him do that." Bulma eyed Vegeta. Vegeta frown some. It was that human custom Piccolo and Goku spoke about.

"Mom it's just a piece of paper." Bulma said shyly. Vegeta grunted. "If its paper then what does it matter?" Vegeta asked sitting down across from them. Bulma frown some looking back at the catalogue with furniture in it. "Yes, but it legally says that you are Bulma's. And no one can say otherwise, it would also protect you if anything happened to Bulma and you were a single father- you would have entitlements legally."

"I could care less about your money." Vegeta said frowning. Bulma sighed sadly. "If I wanted to I could end your government and take over the planet." Bulma bit her lip, he was getting agitated. "Get the stupid documents made up Bunny, We both know you can make some birth certificate appear. Will that please you Princess?" Vegeta said bitter on the Princess part.

"Vegeta, you don't have to do anything." Bulma stated. "If we do this, I will no longer have to hear that bitch call the baby a bastard." Vegeta grumbled and left the apartment back to the gravity room. Bulma was a bit confused. Vegeta himself was acting emotional. "Do you want a large party Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Bulma shook her head 'no'.

Later that day Bunny was talking to Tights. "So Tights, Bulma chose a date for a small family wedding in three weeks. I wanted to make sure you would be there." Tights frown some. "He can't marry Bulma. He is an alien." Tights said frowning. "Bulma and Vegeta are by his customs." Mrs. Briefs explained. "From Vegeta's explanation, they were 'mated' or whatever he called it after Bulma returned from Namek. Tights' eye widen some. "It will be small, a few aunts and uncles and us." Mrs. Briefs said.

"I'm not going." Tights said. "I want nothing to do with that monkey-man." She said with a poisonous tone. "She is your sister." Her mother said to her. Tights sighed some. "No, when she invited that thing into this compound that ended." Mrs. Briefs stood up. "I had hoped you would of bee happy for Bulma. Vegeta may not be your idea person for Bulma, he is training day and night to ascend to power level beyond a regular of his kind. He is staying here to protect Bulma and us. Tights, he could take off with Bulma anytime- she doesn't want to leave here. Vegeta is training to destroy the androids for her. I know Yamcha loved her, and he do anything for Bulma, but Vegeta trains until he is physically broke. They might argue, but anyone who dedicates themselves like that is worthy of your sister."

Soon three weeks went by and it was the day of Bulma's family wedding. Bunny explained to the family members about- it was a 'second wedding' without going into details about Vegeta's culture. The ground floor which was usually a work area was turned into a reception area leading out to the pool outside. Tights had one condition for attending, if she could bring Yamcha as a date. Dr. Briefs and his wife were not happy with the idea, but Frank installed a few extra cameras added more security.

Bulma's gown was beautiful, looking at her you couldn't tell she was pregnant. Vegeta was shoved into a tuxedo against his will. The ceremony went very quickly, Vegeta refused to kiss Bulma in public. Bulma jumped on to Vegeta and kissed him causing the guest to laugh and Vegeta to growl in embarrassment. It was when they walked back from the pastor to the end past guest- Bulma noticed Tights had Yamcha with her. Bulma looked away knowing something was brewing.

Soon the small group had joined for food and cake. Bulma tried to explain to Vegeta he had to share the cake with the guest. "You said it's our wedding cake." He insisted. "Vegeta- it might be our cake- but we have guest" Bulma said reminding him. "Listen- after everyone gets a piece, you can have the rest!" she stated angrily. "Fine!" he growled crossing his arms. It was about then Yamcha came over with an envelope. "Hi guys, congratulations." He said handing the card to Vegeta. Vegeta eyed the card and noticed Frank was on Yamcha eyeing him. "It's just a card, my baseball career is on hold, so I couldn't get you much." Yamcha said. Bulma smiled some. "Thank you for behaving." Bulma said Yamcha nodded. Yamcha turned back to his table where Tights was smiling at Yamcha.

"How the fuck did he get to come to this?" Vegeta asked Bulma. "It was the only condition for her to come. Tights still hasn't accepted you, or the baby." Bulma sighed. "There is something going on, I don't like it." Vegeta glared at Yamcha and Tights. Tights picked up a wine glass with her middle finger pointing towards Vegeta and took a drink.

There was no dance, but Vegeta enjoyed eating 2/3 of a wedding cake. Mrs. Briefs and her husband took dozens of pictures of the wedding and a lot of Bulma yelling at Vegeta over the cake. It was quiet and small, it was just family. The wedding died down, the family members left saying their congratulations to Bulma and Vegeta, some stayed to help with the clean up. Bulma felt happy, things were not as she thought they were going to be when she got married, but things worked out. "I'm going to go to the restroom." Vegeta said heading to the elevator, he only seemed to go to the bathroom on the third floor of the compound. Bulma smiled some. "I'll be up in a few minutes- I'm going to grabs some cards. Put some stuff away-" Vegeta nodded heading up.

"Bulma, that was a wonderful wedding." Her mother chimed in. Bulma hugged her mom who kissed her temple. "Everyone behaved too." Bunny released the hug form Bulma. "I guess I'll start putting things away." She said turning from Bulma. "I'll help mom. What can I do?" Bunny thought for a moment. "I don't want you to strain yourself. There is un-used plates and cups, could you take it to the storage? I don't think it's too heavy." Bulma gathered a few things and placed them in a box under a table. "I'll be back in a minuet." Bulma said carrying the box toward a door by the elevator. Bulma slowly walked down the steps from the ground floor to the basement.

Flickering on a switch Bulma seen florescent lighting in a dark space with dozens of room. This was where her father's abandon projects lived. Bulma walked along a long hallway to the storage room and used her foot to open the door. In the room was party supplies her mother had for gatherings for the company. Chairs, tables and other things. Bulma saw a place labeled 'White cups/ plates' and placed the box there. It always amazed Bulma about her mother's organization. Sighing Bulma decided to head back upstairs, maybe make another trip before meeting Vegeta upstairs.

Closing the door Bulma walked along the hallway towards the stairs. Heading up the stairs Bulma felt something, it was an odd sensation on her neck. Ignoring it Bulma took a few steps the stopped hanging on to the rail. "God I am tired." She said taking a few more steps dizziness crashed upon her. "My neck is throbbing." Bulma said touching the side Bulma felt something. Bulma touched the side of her neck and pulled out a small dart. Bulma's eyes widen at the shock. "A dart?" she gargled out. "Are you okay Sweetie." A voice from the top of the stairs came from her mother and s cousin helping her mother with boxes. Bunny looking down could tell something was wrong with Bulma. Bulma seemed exhausted. "Bulma- are you okay Sweetheart?" Bunny yelled form the top of the stairwell.

Bulma couldn't reply she let go of the railing and fell backwards. Bulma's unconscious body bounced off six stone steps before she rolled to a stop. "BULMA!" Mrs. Briefs cried dropping the box she ran down the steps toward Bulma. "No- no!" Mrs. Briefs cried. "Call 911!" one of the cousin cried out of the door towards the guest remaining. Bunny sat there holding Bulma's head, "Oh god, her head is bleeding!" Get the doctor in the infirmary!" Bunny cried. The cousin ran out and towards the infirmary.

Soon other guest went toward Bulma and Mrs. Briefs. "Bulma no!" cried Dr. Briefs! Running down to his wife and child. "She's bleeding." Bunny said with tears. "Her head?" Dr. Briefs touched Bulma's cold face. "No- not just her head." Bunny moved Bulma's dress skirt over some showing a second pool of blood. "The- baby." Dr. Briefs gasped out.

"Someone get VEGETA!"

An: Please review…So what should we do about Tights? Suggestions welcomed.

Everything is going be alright…


	7. Chapter 7

Saiyan Custom

Chapter 7

Super Girl

AN: Sad things happen. We still have over two years before the androids you guys. Thank you for the support. We have a bit of a bump in the road to get through, so hang on. Keep reviewing.

When I write Goku I have TFS Goku's voice in my head- I can't help it. "Crock-pot" Keep reviewing!

ADULT CONTENT- Here we go!

Vegeta had felt the Ki had had been in sync with disappear. Vegeta didn't take the elevator from the third floor. He went to the balcony and jumped down to the ground floor. He heard his name being yelled by Mrs. Briefs. A few family members were looking in the stairwell that lead to the basement with look of horror on their faces. "Move!" Vegeta said forcing the family members who were helping with clean up to the side of the door. "I'm coming!" the Doctor said from the infirmary in the background.

Vegeta smelt the salty blood before seeing Bulma. He was down the stairs to the bottom in a flash. He didn't care if the family seen him flying- he didn't care- he shoved people out of his way. Bulma's mom and dad where with her. Bulma's head was on her mother's lap and bunny cried stroking her hair. Vegeta landed on the spot where they sat with Bulma. Vegeta bent down and placed a hand on Bulma's face.

Vegeta froze, he could feel Bulma's Ki, the baby wasn't there. Mrs. Briefs started to cry even harder when Vegeta got to them. "Bulma is alive... The baby is gone." The warrior said touching Bulma's face softly. Vegeta stood there starring at her. For the first time, Vegeta would allow sadness in. "Oh god! It's my fault I asked her to take a box down!" Bunny cried. Vegeta noticed Bulma's fist were clinched and he gentle took Bulma's hand and opened it to see the dart.

"A dart?" Dr. Briefs said looking at the Saiyan. "It's like the one I had in my neck when I 'accidently' ended up in space with nothing. It dissolves in a few days too." Vegeta growled. "I'm here!" The doctor said reaching the Briefs. Vegeta moved so the doctor could look at Bulma. "Nurse!" the doctor yelled looking up the stairs the nurse walked down the steps with two medic bags. Vegeta looked at Dr. Briefs in the eyes. "I am going to fucking kill him!" Dr. Briefs sighed knowing a fight would soon start. "Take care of the Woman… This will only take a minuet." Vegeta said as he shot up above the group in the stairwell and flew out of the stairway and to the ground floor- shoving people out of the way. Vegeta looked around searching for Yamcha.

Vegeta's anger grew, every time the weakling was around someone was hurt- something happend. Vegeta tried to concentrate- and there he felt it. Vegeta knew Yamcha was connected, he wasn't sure how, but he could beat the reason out of him. Vegeta flew out of the ground floor to the back yard of the compound. He sensed the weakling in a car with the floating cat talking.

"Yamcha, that went well." Puar said. "You mean no one tried to kill me?" Yamcha said laughing some. "I hope she is happy." Yamcha said sighing. " You know-" Yamcha paused feeling a presence over the top of the car. "Yamcha?" the cat asked concern. There was a sound of something on top of the roof of the car. Yamcha's eyes widen in horror. Before Yamcha could say anything the roof was tore off the car. "Hello weakling." Vegeta spat out his eyes were glowing in anger.

"V-vegeta!" Yamcha stammered. Vegeta grabbed Puar and threw the cat airborne from the car. Vegeta then reached down and grabbed Yamcha by the collar. "I am probably going to kill you now." Vegeta said. Yamcha shook to his core."Before I do kill you, tell me why is it every time you are around something happens?" Vegeta flew up with Yamcha by the collar and dropped the warrior onto the car breaking the glass of the front windshield. Yamcha gasped for air- the pain of the toss onto his car was excruciating. The strain of Vegeta pulling him so hard near crush his throat also hurt. Yamcha gasped for air wheezing. "I love her." Yamcha wheezed.

"Wrong answer!" Vegeta sated began to power up with two energy spheres in each hand. The ground around Vegeta began to shake as the electrical force from the Saiyan grew. Yamcha shook with fear, he was in so much pain being tossed around, he couldn't move from the car. Vegeta's eyes flickered quickly glowing green. The energy around him flickered wildly ad loudly.

Before Vegeta could blink Goku appeared by instant transmission. "Vegeta stop!" Goku said. "Leave Kakarotto before I shove these up your ass!" Goku reappeared behind Yamcha. "Vegeta that blast will take the city out!" Goku screamed. "You will hurt Bulma and her family too!" Vegeta knew Goku was right. Vegeta slowly dissipated the energy. "Every time that fucking shit is around something happens!" Vegeta growled powering back up.

"I smell urine." Goku said looking at Yamcha who fell over scared and unconscious. "What did you do to his car?" Goku said looking over at the car that was opened like a sardine can. Vegeta snarled. "Bulma just had an accident. Every time this idiot is around something happen! The baby is dead!" Vegeta yelled. "What happened to Bulma?" Goku asked. Vegeta growled, "Someone just drugged her- the woman fell down stairs. Every time that asshole is around something fucking happens!" Vegeta screamed- as he screamed the ground shook. "I am going to kill that fucker one day Kakarotto, regardless if you are here or not!" Vegeta promised.

"Bulma needs you now Vegeta. I will help you figure out who is doing this. I promise you Vegeta- Yamcha wouldn't drug Bulma or hurt her." Goku reassured the angry Saiyan. "Fuck you Kakarotto. I will surpass you and then your friends, like this shit will die by my hands. He will not make it to the androids!" Vegeta looked Goku in the eyes and flew back towards the compound. "Okay- I'm going to get you somewhere safe Yamcha then I'm going to figure out what's going on here!" Goku bent over and touched the unconscious Yamcha with a flash he was gone with Yamcha.

Vegeta was in the infirmary a place he knew too well. Only a few minutes had actually gone by. Vegeta entered the room he knew too well. Bulma's parents were watching as the nurse patched up Bulma's head- working on stop the swelling and other things. The doctor was on the other end of Bulma where the baby would have been. Wires and fluid tubes were in Bulma- the medical team worked fast. Vegeta watched form the corner of the room as the doctor preformed medical procedures on Bulma.

Soon minuets turned into two hours and the Dr. Briefs had his wife take a walk while the medical doctor and nurse kept working. Soon Bulma's head was patched up from the injury. The doctor held a bloody blanket in his hands. The nurse took it from the doctor to clean it up. "It would have been a girl." The doctor said to Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widen some still not moving- he had assumed the baby was Trunks. "Bulma should be fine. I have her on some pain killers. She might wake up in a few hours- maybe longer. Her body shut down from the trauma. She landed in a way… that was a direct hit. Her reproductive organs look fine. I think she should be able to have children in the future if it's any-" The doctor frown some. The doctor went over to the sink to clean himself up.

Time had passed and things on the compound were different. Bulma slowly got back to work and her regular life. Vegeta had assumed the baby was Trunks. It had meant that there still would be another child to be born- finding out it wasn't Trunks, was a small relief, he still wasn't happy. The rage he felt caused his power almost to transcend to a Super Saiyan. Vegeta later learned from security that Yamcha was in his car when everything happened. Yamcha also wasn't able to shoot Vegeta in the neck with a dart. It left one person. Bulma and Vegeta discussed it thoroughly. Hard as it was- it had to be Tights. Bulma wouldn't allow Vegeta to do anything. It was still not proven. With both Bulma's past with the Red Ribbon Army becoming there enemy and Vegeta being Vegeta- there was a large number of other possibilities. Vegeta was sure it was Tights, he had no proof, he swore once he had proof he would rip the woman's heart from her chest.

The lost baby was buried after Bulma's recovery into the family's cemetery plot. It was a small farewell and only Vegeta, Bulma and her parents were there as the unborn child was laid to rest. Vegeta knew Trunks was going to be born, but he couldn't tell Bulma about the boy. The loss created a rift for the family. Mrs. Briefs still blamed herself for having Bulma help her with the clean-up with the 'what ifs' in the air. A depression was though the compound between Bulma and Bunny things seemed gloom.

Vegeta had decided to leave the compound to get away from the emotions the first month after the accident was too hard. He landed on the Son family's farm. Goku had noticed Vegeta before his feet touched the grass. "Hey Ve-gets." Goku said smiling. "How is your crock-pot?" Goku asked. "Kakarotto, I came here to punch someone." Vegeta said folding his arms over. "Okay. So you want to spar?" Goku asked. "Or bash your brain in." Vegeta said.

"I know, we have our differences Vegeta, but I am truly sorry about what happened to Bulma." Goku said. Vegeta growled some. "The baby wasn't Trunks." Vegeta said. Goku lit up some. "Well, maybe it was something that was supposed to happen you know?" Vegeta frown some. "Think about it, if future Bulma wanted events changed, she would have had Trunks mention the first baby. Right?" Goku said.

"How the hell are you making any sense Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked. "I haven't been sparing for a few days." Goku said.

"I think the person who poisoned Bulma was her sister Tights." Vegeta said to Goku. "Really… why would she-" Goku tried to wrap his mind around why she would do that to Bulma. Vegeta grunted. "It doesn't matter, I am not allowed to do anything without proof. The Briefs were not happy about what I did to Yamcha's car." Vegeta stated shrugging. "I'm glad you didn't kill Yamcha, Chichi would kill me if I left for a week looking for the Dragonballs."

Weeks turned into months and slowly Bulma and Vegeta's routine returned to their normal. There seemed to be a sadness still. Vegeta had suggested trying for another child, the thought was too much for Bulma and she would end up crying. Vegeta needed to do something. He needed to get away from the earth.

"We need to leave." Vegeta said to Bulma one morning. "Leave?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. "We need to leave this planet for a while." Bulma gasped a bit. Her last time in space wasn't fun. "Why leave?" Bulma asked. Vegeta had many reasons, if they were gone then the issues wouldn't be there. It would just be the two of them. "How long?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta frown some, they had less than two years before the androids. More precise they had nineteen months. Vegeta also knew leaving with Bulma, they had better odds of having Trunks. "Maybe a year." Vegeta said. Bulma sighed. He was really wanting to leave the planet. She knew she was the only reason he had stayed on the planet. "Vegeta it might take a month to get the supplies for a trip like that." Vegeta grunted. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"I'll inform your father to get the backup ship he's hiding ready." Vegeta said.

"Space? Really Vegeta? Is running away from our issues the answer?" Bulma asked.

"It's not running away, we will return. You need to leave the compound." Vegeta said.

"Fine." Bulma said sighing, maybe getting away wasn't such a bad idea.

It had been a few more weeks and soon the couple would travel to who knows where. Dr. Briefs promised not to tell anyone of the couple's trip. As hard as it was, the Doctor had to admit that Tights might had been responsible for the accidents that were occurring. Despite the strong words from Vegeta and Bulma. There was no evidence. Frank had even been keeping an eye on the oldest daughter. Vegeta's threat of ripping her heart out was a possibility. The Doctor understood the Saiyan rage. So the doctor made sure the ship was stocked for a trip for the two that would last a year or longer. The amount of food storage was going to be ridicules, luckily he could store dry goods in capsules. Most of the items would be dry goods needing water. He was working on a full functioning water system- self-cleaning-it wouldn't be easy.

Vegeta was tired of Bulma's depression. Since the fall she hadn't been active. When Bulma wasn't working or doing domestic work she was in bed or sleeping. Vegeta himself had trained non-stop for days at a time his way of processing things. Vegeta had begun to become very sexual frustrated, it had now been several months since the accident, the recovery six weeks were done with and Bulma could engage in intercourse again. The depression though. It had been a Saturday morning in a few days the two would travel in space for a year or more.

Vegeta trained non-stop, but needed a break. The woman was distracting, he knew he couldn't concentrate until his urges were met. Vegeta took a shower, brushed his teeth and went to the bedroom where Bulma laid in bed. "I know you are awake." Vegeta said walking towards the bed in only a towel. Bulma shrugged some face down on her pillow. Vegeta decided he would need satisfaction. "Well, I need some of your human hospitality." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked turning to look at Vegeta she noticed he dropped his towel. "Vegeta- I'm not in the mood." Bulma said turning her face back into her pillow. "I think I can change your mind about that woman." Vegeta walked to the bed and crawled over to the covered Bulma. "Vegeta." She grumbled as he removed the blanket. "I-"she was cut off feeling Vegeta's hands caressing her body. "Stop talking." Vegeta whispered against her ear huskily.

Bulma still face down felt Vegeta removing her panties gently. "Vegeta." Bulma squeaked out. "Be quiet." Vegeta hushed her. Bulma felt Vegeta's hands on her hips pulling her up. Vegeta grabbed pillows form the other side of the bed with a fee hand placed them under Bulma's chest in a swoop motion. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked. Vegeta only replied with a chuckle.

Bulma felt Vegeta raising her ass up some. Using his hand Vegeta found her entrance. Bulma gasped as she felt his hand on her. Vegeta's fingers played with Bulma for a moment before entering her with his erection fro behind. "Oh god!" Bulma gasped into her pillow. "I am going to raise my power level woman." Vegeta said as he began to slowly move inside of Bulma. Bulma could feel electrical vibrations though her body as Vegeta powered up.

"What do you say Bulma?" Vegeta asked thrusting into her again. "Pl-please Vegeta?" she begged. Vegeta slammed hard into her causing her to gasp out loud. "No- properly woman." Vegeta said slowly thrusting into her. "Please- Prince Vegeta." Bulma begged. Smirking Vegeta continued to raise his power as he thrusted into her. "Please." Bulma begged as Vegeta trusted into her womanhood.

-Elsewhere-

Goku had been training with Gohan and Piccolo. "Did you feel that power level?" Piccolo asked Goku. "Yea, it's Vegeta's power level- last time it was this high was when he was going to kill Yamcha. I'm going to check it out!" Goku said concentrating on the power and with a flash he was gone.

-Back with Vegeta and Bulma-

Bulma had been gasping for air as Vegeta continued to pound into her womanhood. With a flash Goku appeared in their bedroom. Vegeta stopped and turned to the intruder with the look of death. "Oh god – I thought there was an emergency!" Goku said frozen. Bulma turned hearing Goku's voice and screamed. "Get out Goku!"

Not knowing what to do Goku froze and embarrassed. "Get the fuck out Kakarotto!" Vegeta screamed throwing a small energy sphere at the Saiyans face. Falling form the hit Goku took the drift and instant transmission back to his home. "Wait- did you just cum inside of me?" Bulma asked. "Shut-up!" Vegeta growled.

-Back to elsewhere-

Goku appeared back holding his face where the energy blast hit him. Piccolo laughed at Goku. "It's not funny! I was just traumatized!" Piccolo kept laughing despite Goku's pain. "Next time see if Bulma is next to Vegeta before using the instant transmission." Piccolo continued to laugh.

AN: Please review. I know it was a short chapter. A lot of things to get through. Keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Saiyan Customs

Chapter 8

Super Girl

A/N: I appreciate the support and you the readers. Keep sharing ideas with me you guys. You can also message me too directly if you want to. ADULT CONTENT warning ~_~

It was a Monday afternoon and Tights had decided to leave her apartment to check in on her parents. Leaving the second floor Tights went to the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button. In seconds she was at her parent's apartment Tights left the elevator and walked into her parent's kitchen. Tights stopped noticing her mother at the dining table crying. Tights love her parents despite being a horrible person to her sister so seeing her mother cry was very upsetting.

"Mom?" Tights asked causing Mrs. Briefs to sit up and wipe her face. "Hi Sweetie." She said not looking at her daughter advoiding eye contact. "Mom what's wrong, did someone die?" Tights asked taking a seat next her mother. Bunny shook her head no. Bunny wasn't informed by Dr. Briefs that Bulma was retuning before the Androids, all he did tell his wife was that Vegeta left the earth with Bulma. Part of the agreement was during their time away Goku would conduct his 'investigation'. Bunny wasn't even allowed to know about their return.

"Your sister left." Bunny said to Tights. "Mom- she probably be back in a few weeks-" Tights said reassuring. "No Tights, she left with Vegeta- they took the spare space ship. I can't get any communication with the ship. The communication is severed." Bunny said. Tights sat there thinking about things. "Did Vegeta kidnap Bulma?" Bunny shook her head no.

"Bulma-left her formal letter of resignation with Human resources. She packed her things up, even had Frank help her move things." Bunny said. "They already left a few hours ago." Tights wasn't sure what to say. "Tights, did you poison Bulma and Vegeta?" Bunny asked. Tights eyes widen some. Being thrown off. "What- what do you mean Mom?" Tights said stammering.

Bunny reached into her pocket and pulled out Bulma's resignation. Tights picked up the paper from her mother and skimmed through it. "Unsafe working conditions- " Tights read out loud. "Keep reading." Mrs. Briefs said. Tights looked down and shock her head no. "Bulma will not return long as they are being targeted. Tights… I know Jaco didn't like the Saiyans, Vegeta changed on Namek. Did you-" Mrs. Briefs couldn't finish her sentence Tights left the floor slamming the note down at the table. Mrs. Briefs had her answer as much as it sadden her. She still had no confession.

Tights entered her apartment and went to her bedroom. "Fucking Saiyan." She grumbled. Walking towards her dresser Tight's breathing became ragged. Tights opened up her top drawer and took out a small gray case. "Fucking Saiyan!" Tights growled moving a combo code on the handle until she heard a click. Opening the case Tights pulled out a square white device with a green screen sighing. It had been a long time since she used the device. Pressing a button on the side and holding it down the screen lit up with an odd looking loading screen.

"Jaco! The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta left the earth with Bulma against her will!"

A few weeks had gone by- and soon they would be somewhere that Vegeta plugged in with translation software. Vegeta had mapped out an area where Freeza loyalist were- he also had some pit stops. Vegeta's plan was to take out Freeza's loyalist while he could. Vegeta was far stronger than any left loyalist. Vegeta was able to train with gravity without it affecting the bedroom or bathroom. The gravity was far lower than the gravity room at capsule corp.

"Is there shopping in space?" Bulma giggled some. Vegeta grunted. "Yes. I do have credits." He said eyeing her. Bulma sat up in her seat looking at Vegeta. "Really? So if we went to a planet with that currency you could buy me something?" she asked eyeing Vegeta. "I could- are you wanting a souvenir?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. "Would you buy me jewelry?" Bulma asked hopeful. It had dawned on Vegeta he never gave Bulma a customary Earth wedding band. "I'm kidding." Bulma said smiling. Vegeta grunted some. "I'll buy you whatever you want woman." Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes widen some. "Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes woman, I know you earth females fantasy about grown and jewelry." Bulma laughed some. "It weird, you only gave me one thing this whole time." Bulma said with a small smile. Vegeta looked at her confused. Bulma smiled sadly, it was when Vegeta realized it was there lost child. "I suppose I can gift you many things in our travels." Vegeta said eyeing Bulma some, Bulma lit up some. "Like a Tiara?" she asked Vegeta grumbled something and gave her a 'what the fuck look'.

"It's something earth Princess wear." Vegeta nodded understanding. "I am aware you forced me to watch Frozen while you cried." Bulma pouted some. "Am I a Princess?" she asked Vegeta. "By- matin-marriage." He said quickly. "Are there Tiaras in space?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grunted some as a yes. "But- woman the concept is different-." Bulma frown some. "What do you mean?" Vegeta wasn't sure how to tell her. "A Tiara worn in most cultures is a symbol you are a sex slave."

Bulma thought about it. "I still want one." Vegeta grunted some. "You cannot wear it out of the craft." Bulma nodded excited, Yamcha ever bought her anything and now her very own Prince was going to buy her jewelry- from space. "What about bangles and earrings?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shrugged some. "Its standard jewelry." Bulma smiled some. "Are you really going to buy me jewelry?" Vegeta locked eyes with Bulma. "Woman if you want a closet of jewelry- I will let you have whatever you want."

"Can we go shopping before you kill Freeza's men?" Bulma asked nose to nose with Vegeta. Vegeta blinked some. Apparently the woman was very excited about jewelry- he had already planned stopping somewhere first. An idea dawned on Vegeta. "I have a condition." Bulma looked over to Vegeta. "A condition?" Vegeta nodded. "There is one thing you can give me woman." Bulma grinned at Vegeta. "Oh?" she asked seductively. Vegeta smirked, "I want another heir." Bulma sighed some giving Vegeta a sad look.

Bulma turned to get away from Vegeta, but was pulled back to the warrior. Bulma found herself eye to eye with Vegeta. "Vegeta a new baby won't fix what happened." She whispered. Vegeta grunted, "It is what I want." Vegeta said to Bulma. Bulma was sadden about that statement. "Is that really why we are in space?" Bulma asked making eye contact with Vegeta.

"Woman, Bulma-whatever is going on Earth cannot affect you here. No one can harm you- if they try I can kill them without your laws and your morals in the way. I will not lose another heir. You will never go through that drama again. That is my vow." Bulma bit her lip looking at Vegeta. "You- really wanted the baby?" Bulma asked Vegeta responded with kiss shoving her against the wall. Every time he touched her she could feel the vibration of energy he emitted.

Bulma gasped in Vegeta's mouth as he violently kissed her. Vegeta's hands clutched on to Bulma's wrist pinning her harder against the wall. Vegeta's mouth left Bulma's as he trailed kisses to her neck gently kissing her. "Oh God Vegeta!" Bulma gasped head bent to the ceiling. Vegeta stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. Vegeta's nose touched Bulma's as he still held her wrist with his hands above her head. "If you want a Tiara, then I will treat you ask my personal sex slave." Bulma gasped. "You already do that!" Bulma said laughing. Vegeta let Bulma's wrist loose. "I want you on your knees then." Vegeta said giving Bulma a lustful look.

Bulma got on her knees with the small space between Vegeta and the wall. "What do you want me to do my Prince?" she asked looking up at Vegeta- who smirked at Bulma. "I want you to show your Prince what else you can do with that filthy mouth of yours." Bulma gasped at the insult. "Oh really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Bulma reached up locking eyes on Vegeta and slowly untied the draw string on his work out shorts. Then taking her hands slowly pulled the waist band down. "My prince no undergarments?" Bulma asked looking up. Vegeta smirked evilly at Bulma as she continued to remove his shorts. On her knees Bulma reached up and grabbed Vegeta's erect penis with her two hands. Vegeta's smirk widen some.

Bulma began to caress the shaft with her two hands slowly causing Vegeta to growl a little. After Bulma felt Vegeta's erection to its fullest she took the member into her mouth and slowly sucked on it taking her time and continued to caress the shaft out of her mouth with her hands moving her hands up and down. Vegeta felt himself slipping forward and caught himself using the wall.

They were opposites of the touching they wanted. Bulma liked it when Vegeta was rough with her, but knew her limitations. For a human she could handle a grown male Saiyan powering up while thrusting wildly in her. Vegeta enjoyed the soft touches and small kisses, but mostly Vegeta enjoyed Bulma's tongue around his penis as she would perform oral sex on him. It had been a long time since the woman had performed for him in such a manner.

Vegeta began to gasp as he felt a climax, for some reason Bulma could make him cum easily with her tender kisses and sucking of his penis. When Vegeta banged into Bulma hard, for some reason it took longer for him to get to his release. Vegeta growled taking one hand off the wall and grabbed on to Bulma's hair not to roughly as he came inside of her mouth. Bulma gasped trying to swallow and not choke at the same time. Vegeta shook a bit finishing his release. Vegeta looked down and locked eyes of the mischievous Bulma.

LANDING IN TEN MINUETS the computer stated. Vegeta smirked at Bulma. "Looks like you get your Tiara." Bulma smiled some, she was giddy, of course she could have bought anything on Earth she wanted, but there was something fairy-tale like having a Prince buy you jewels. "Dress properly cover your chest woman." Vegeta warned walking towards the bedroom with Bulma fallowing. "Why?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grunted turning towards Bulma. "Remember Woman, the Tiaras are worn by Whores, I hate to have a non-asexual wanting to buy you or kidnap you." Bulma gulped some thinking Vegeta had been joking earlier. "Brush your teeth and use mouth wash woman."

Soon the two dressed, Bulma very conservative. "Is the ship okay?" Bulma asked Vegeta as he carried her flying towards the town. "It will be fine there." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma looked to the side of Vegeta noticing past the field they were in was a town, it looked similar to a city on earth. "What is this place?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "It has no name- but there are some tradesmen who have Saiyan Empire items in this market. They may have been stolen off the bodies of dead Saiyan warriors, but if I could collect a few thing." Vegeta paused catching himself – he had thought about leaving his future child or children something Saiyan. With Freeza everything was stripped from him.

"Wait- Vegeta how are you going to pay for things?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta concerned. "Unlike Earth there is an eye scanner system for buying things- my retinal information is unique- only I can use the account... and Tarble." Vegeta grunted. "The Royal family had quite a bit of funds- I want to see what they have then maybe take out another of Freeza's bases. This planet is neutral- that is why they sale of dead species items can be bought here." Bulma nodded.

"You won't understand anyone- the language is Universal Galactic-" Bulma frown. "How do you understand English then?" Bulma asked Vegeta pointed to his head. "My scouter downloaded the main five languages of your home world and they were downloaded. " Bulma frown some, "What about Namek-" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta sighed some, "The Namekan ship has the same thing, but you yourself understood the language for the controls." Bulma grumbled. "Wait- what about Goku-" Vegeta frown again. "He as well had the Galactic language downloaded in his space pod as well as the Earth language as a baby."

Soon they landed at the edge of the town. A mixture of species were running around shop to shop. "Wow- Vegeta this is amazing! It's like Aladdin- in space!" Bulma giggled with another Disney reference. "Aladdin?" Vegeta asked oddly. "The buildings and shops- but with aliens in space." Bulma emphasized with her hands. "Space" she repeated doing subtle jazz hands. "Where to first?" Bulma asked as Vegeta looked around looking at names on buildings. "Antiques." Vegeta said walking towards a building with Bulma fallowing him.

"Here." Vegeta said stopping at a large building. "Antiques of the North. Earth- Namek- are and Vegeta was in the North sector of the universe." Vegeta explained. The building had no windows and was very round with the door. Sighing Vegeta went to the door and knocked. Folding his arms he waited. "Are they open?" Bulma asked Vegeta nodded. "They would live in the building as well woman- no one would want their items stolen." Bulma nodded. Soon a sound could be hear and a hidden door slit opened. A creature with yellow eyes looked out and up at Vegeta then slammed the hidden slit closed.

Soon the door opened up to a Blue skinned –green haired male with feministic features. The creature looked Similar to Zarbon, but about Vegeta's Height. :: "Prince Vegeta.":: The creature said in Galactic moving for the two to enter. Bulma walked into a strange dark place with blue-green lighting. ::"May I ask who is with you?":: Vegeta looked to Bulma who was looking at odd machines and armor and other oddities. ::"The woman is mine?":: Vegeta stated. ::"Is she Saiyan?":: Vegeta nodded not wanting the creature to think of her as a weakling. ::"I want to know if you came into more Saiyan items as well as- Gold Jewelry and a Tiara.":: Vegeta grumbled the last part. Bulma watched as the two converse- the blue skinned male kept looking at her.

::"A blue haired Saiyan and you want item for a whore?":: Vegeta growled some. ::"Just show the woman- jewelry and the tiaras. I explained to her the concept, but she still wants one!":: Vegeta growled. The Blue skinned alien leaned forward, ::"She likes the role playing?":: Vegeta turned a bit red, normally he would kill anyone saying such a thing. The creature walked to a piece of furniture that looked like a dresser and pulled out a few boxes and sat them on top. Turning he motioned Bulma to come over.

Vegeta watched as the Shop owner showed Bulma items in the boxes. ::"She seems to like them all.":: the creature said. ::"Whatever she wants!":: Vegeta said. "Bulma, pick out what you want." Bulma's eye lit up heading that. A few things looked odd, but there were earring and bracelets that caught her eye. After a few minutes Bulma had picked out a few handfuls of jewelry. Smiling ear to ear Bulma showed Vegeta who shrugged some. Bulma walked with the shop keeper to a counter looking table which was covered in more merchandise of oddities. The shop keeper took the items form Bulma and placed them in a plain white box.

::"I'll get out a few options.":: the shop keeper said bending down he pulled out a metal corset looking item and a tiara. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked worried seeing the metal looking corset. "It is a set woman." Bulma's eyes widen some. "I just wanted a Princess tiara." She said looking at Vegeta concerned. "Woman- there are also the bottom half as well." Bulma turned to the shop keeper who held up a metal bottom- the crotch area seemed to have something shape and metal at the bottom. "Vegeta?" Bulma said getting worried. "See the master has the key to unlock that- the spikes are there to prevent rape." Bulma gulped some shaking her head no.

"Can we get the headdress only?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "It's all one set- the Tiara is needed for the key pad to work right. I hate to leave part of a whole here." Vegeta smirked at Bulma. "Just the headdress throw the rest away!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta. "If you want the Tiara- you need the whole thing." Vegeta smirked widen some. "This isn't fair!" Bulma said. "Do you want a Tiara?" Vegeta said again. "Not that one…" Bulma sighed some. "There all like that." Vegeta said back louder. Bulma frown some. "I'll get one on Earth." She sniffled Vegeta rolled his eyes. ::"No on the tiara. Show me the Saiyan items.":: Vegeta instructed.

The shop keeper opened a small box and blew dust off of it. Opening the box he turned it to Vegeta whose eyes opened wide in surprise. "What is it?" Bulma asked looking at a sun-like broch. "It was my fathers." Vegeta said hoarsely. "How would they have gotten this?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "Freeza kill my father- before destroying the planet-"Vegeta froze some. Vegeta always noticed this shop keeper looked like Zarbon, the pieces were fitting in.

AN: I need suggestions about Jaco and or Galactic Patrol! How shall we deal with Tights?


End file.
